El comienzo de todo
by kiranamie
Summary: el otoño llega con sorpresas, una nueva venganza y esta vez no solo sera contra kenshin, el espadachin se vera obligado a contar de nuevo su pasado, pero esta vez hay otra persona involucrada.
1. prologo

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los tomo para crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. ^^

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Prologo**

Corría a gran velocidad, con su mano derecha cerca a la empuñadura de una de sus espadas, con su inusual cabello escarlata volando por el viento causado por su rapidez, y sus escalofriantes ojos ámbares, listo para desenvainar y cortarle la garganta a su enemigo.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, ¡ahí esta! tan rápido y sigiloso llego hasta el desde abajo, sin que lo viera, y levantándose en un rápido movimiento, desenvaino su espada cortando la yugular y en menos de un segundo acabar con la vida de aquel hombre, blando fuerte su espada para retirar el exceso de sangre, miro al cuerpo y suspiro….otro mas que cargaría en su pesada cadena del remordimiento, sin embargo se auto convencía "es por un mejor Japón".

Escucho el crujir del suelo, alguien venia pero ya sabia quien era

-valla…eso fue muy rápido-escucho decir a su compañero shinsaku-ya vendrán a limpiar esto-observo el enorme charco de sangre que salía del sujeto.

Battosai caminaba tranquilamente dejando al cuerpo, shinsaku solo lo observo curioso y le siguió el paso tras el, estaba atardeciendo.

El pequeño bosque por donde caminaban estaba tranquilo y silencioso, se escuchaban los pájaros, y los pasos sobre las hojas secas y el pasto, para shinsaku era un poco escalofriante la escena, no podía negar que sentía un poco nervioso caminado al lado de battosai, pero el silencio fue interrumpido.

¡Auxiliooo¡-un grito femenino se escucho de lejos, los dos hombres pararon su andar, y miraron por donde venia el grito, era saliendo del bosque.

Se miraron un poco indecisos pero decidieron ir a ver por "curiosidad" así que rápidamente se encaminaron hacia el grito de auxilio, cuando salieron del bosque vieron por un camino de tierra a una mujer gimoteante tirada en suelo, estaba herida.

-¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!-pregunto rápidamente shinsaku ayudando a la herida mujer.

-aagh…Se lo llevaron….a mi hijo…se lo llevaron-sollozaba desconsolada mientras estiraba el brazo hacia delante como tratando de alcanzarlo.

Battosai y shinsaku miraron en dirección que indicaba la mujer y vieron una caravana alejándose rápidamente, kenshin apretó fuerte su espada.

-se lo llevaron…se llevaron a mi hijo como esclavo…por kami ayúdenme por favor…-pedía sin consuelo.

Kenshin miro con furia la caravana… "como esclavo"…y entonces recordó su niñez y como fue vendido como esclavo sin piedad, "malditos", y entonces con rapidez divina fue por ellos sin escuchar los gritos de shinsaku.

Mierda es un terco-maldijo shinsaku, y miro a la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos, la compasión cruzo en su rostro -espere aquí por favor- y fue en su ayuda rápidamente.

Y de nuevo estaba cerca a su objetivo, cerca muy cerca, ya casi, solo unos metros, ¡lo tenia! rápidamente cogió un agarradero que sobresalía de la caravana y subió al techo listo para atacar, el conductor se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía y volteo a mirar, fue su fin, solo pudo sentir un insufrible dolor atravesarle el hombro derecho para después seguir su camino por todo el pecho.

El cuerpo sin vida cayó de la caravana y fue atropellado por esta, haciendo que el carruaje casi se volcara, kenshin se sostuvo como pudo y pasado aquello tomo la correa del caballo para detenerlo.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASO?! – de la cara sale un hombre armado con dos espadas, "es uno de esos bastardos" pensó el hitokiri, y de un pestañeo acabo con la vida de ese hombre también.

Enseguida lo alcanzó corriendo su compañero, que al llegar comenzó a toser sin piedad, "maldita enfermedad", y se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo.

-estoy bien…eh?- se aventuro a ver por dentro de la caravana la saberla abierta, y vio a cuatro niños, pero sus rostros estaban tapados con una bolsa de tela y sus manos atadas detrás de sus espaldas, sin embargo por sus ropas podría deducir quieres eran hombres y quienes mujeres, era un niño y tres niñas.

Shinsaku subió a la caravana y les dijo que todo estaba bien, ninguno decía nada, corto la soga que sujetaba las manos del niño y saco la bolsa de cabeza, con que eso era, estaba amordazado, y además golpeado, desamarro el pañuelo que tapaba su boca que estaba un poco ensangrentado.

-ya esta….supongo que eres el niño que se llevaron hace unos minutos-su mirada era reconfortadora, el niño solo bajo su mirada un poco asustado y solo asintió, shinsaku lo miro lastimero, "son solo unos niños por kami", miro a las niñas, desato a dos y se sorprendio.

-yo las conozco, son de las afueras de Edo- y luego miro a kenshin- llevare al niño con su madre y a las dos niñas a su casa, sé donde viven- los niños estaban callados, shinsaku cargo a una niña porque estaba inconsciente, sangraba por su cabeza, supuso que la habían golpeado muy fuerte, miro a kenshin fijamente- tu puedes ocuparte de la niña que falta, nos veremos en el cuartel- y se fue con los niños.

Kenshin suspiro, demonios y ahora tendría que cuidar de una mocosa, la miro atentamente, estaba sentada en el rincón, no se movía ni balbuceaba nada, subió al carruaje y se acercó a ella, la jalo bruscamente del brazo y la volteo de la misma manera, ella gimoteo disgustada, cuando corto la soga, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, acertando en su rostro.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Pero que te pasa mocosa imbécil!- le dio la espalda quejándose realmente enojado sobando su mejilla, valla que si dolió, tiene buen brazo.

Al tiempo que se quejaba, la pequeña saco rápidamente la bolsa de su rostro y se quito el paliacate de su boca mirándolo con furia, aunque estuviera de espaldas.

-¡tu eres un bruto que no sabe tratar a las personas!-

-¡mira como me impor…!-tras sus palabras se dio la vuelta mas enojado aun, y su voz murió quedando sin aliento.

La niña también quedo absorta, mirándolo fijamente, nunca había conocido a alguien con ese físico como el, su largo cabello rojo escarlata e intenso como el fuego, su rostro fino, y sus ojos…con un hermoso color violeta brillante que relucían en lo oscuro de la caravana.

Kenshin la miraba sorprendido, nunca había visto a una niña así, reconocía que era hermosa a pesar de su edad pero lo que mas lo dejaba sin aliento, era sus ojos, unos impresionantes, hermosos e infantiles ojos color azul zafiro.

Los dos se perdieron en la mirada de otro…como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y fue así como violeta y azul zafiro se vieron por primera vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora: **Emmm…bueno este no es el primer fic que subo pero si el primero que escribo, por favor tengan paciencia con esta novata, una autora de fics de RK me esta ayudando con la escritura y corrigiéndome, llevaba meses con esta historia en la cabeza y quería compartirla con ustedes, (aunque no soy buena escribiendo hare mi mejor esfuerzo) espero que dejen comentarios y criticas constructivas, por cierto para los que siguen el Facebook de kaoru kamiya yo soy Paola n.n jaja supongo que algunos leerán comentarios locos míos por ahí, pero bueno aquí les dejo con esta introducción de esta nueva historia, saludos n.n


	2. Recuerdos de un pasado no olvidado

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Recuerdos de un pasado no olvidado**

Caminó devuelta al dojo sin prisa, venia del mercado, kenshin le dijo que iría después mientras ayudaba a un anciano con un costal, -"tiene un gran corazón"- la dulzura se expresó en su rostro, sin embargo le resulto extraño como se había comportado ese hombre mayor con ella cuando la vio, pareciera como si la conociera, ¿es que antes se habían visto que ella no lo recordaba? Y kenshin, también se comporto un poco extraño, lo vio muy nervioso, bueno tal vez cuando él llegue podrían hablar.

Miraba tranquilamente el pasar de las personas mientras caminaba, era un bonito día, pero escuchó a un pequeño que estaba haciendo berrinche a su padre.

-¡pero papá, ¿en verdad tenemos que ir?- kaoru paro su caminar mirándolos fijamente y recordó.

**(Flash back)**

-Papi ¿enserio es necesario hacer este viaje?- hablo una pequeña niña de no mas de siete años, sus enormes y adorables ojos azul brillantes se posaron en el hombre que arreglaba su equipaje en su habitación.

-claro que lo es Kaoru, hay que descargar la presión de nuestra mente y de nuestra alma- le dijo calmadamente, mirándola con sus zafiros ojos como su hija pero algo apagados y cansados.

Kaoru lo miro enojada – ¿lo dices por eso? O porque deseas alejarte de casa – su madre había muerto hace dos meses y medio, tal vez su papá quería olvidarla, no eso no podía ser.

-es necesario hacerlo Kaoru, debemos despejar nuestras mentes, reflexionar, descansar, dejar ir la pesada aura que encierra este dojo por un tiempo-dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella- para así mi pequeña, volver, con renovadas energías, y con una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable para mirar hacia adelante sin dolor y seguir con nuestras vidas-

Se acercó más a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, Kaoru sollozaba, después de todo su padre tenia razón, necesitaban irse por un tiempo, para volver con las energías puestas y seguir con el mañana.

Esa misma noche lo vio, en su habitación, llorando desconsoladamente abrazando un kimono de su madre, se fue a su propio cuarto y rompió en llanto, si, en verdad necesitaban ese viaje y al día siguiente partieron.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Una solitaria lagrima descendió por la mejilla de Kaoru, -"esos días fueron tan difíciles para los dos papá, y aun mas para mi después de que te fuiste de mi lado hace cinco años, me quede sola tanto tiempo, sin embargo me enseñaste a soportar el dolor y seguir con mi vida y te lo agradezco"- continuo con su andar un poco mas animada.

Per la incertidumbre asaltó en la mente de la joven, no recordaba nada del viaje con su padre ni que había hecho en esos días, solo recordaba haber despertado en su casa, tenia la cabeza y parte del cuerpo vendados, su padre dijo que había sufrido un accidente y que probablemente no recordaría nada por un tiempo, pero ese tiempo se volvieron días, semanas, meses, años hasta el sol de hoy, y cada vez que intentaba recordarlo le dolía la cabeza, como sucede ahora, se sobó la cien intentando alejar el dolor, lográndolo paulatinamente.

Llegó al dojo – Tadaima...-no recibió respuesta, camino por toda la casa, estaba silenciosa, parecía que no había nadie - "humm pero si yahiko ya debería estar aquí"- llego al salón donde comían, vio un papel sobre la mesilla, dejo a un lado las compras para ir hasta él.

_Hola kenshin, hola busu, hace unos momentos vino el cartero y entrego una carta, era de misao, decía que venia hoy mismo con Aoshi y los de la okiya pero no dijo la hora, así que saldré en busca de sanosuke para que me acompañe a esperarlos en la estación, no se cuanto tardaremos, así que no se preocupen._

_Yahiko._

Ese niño, ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que deje de llamarla así?, bueno pero ahora su animo subió al saber que Misao y los demás vendrían de visita, extrañaba la compañía de la chica, era divertido estar con ella y conversar.

Dejo la nota y se dio cuenta que en la mesilla había otro papel, seguramente la carta que había enviado Misao.

_Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, ya ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, y los extraño mucho, así que decidí pasar un temporada con ustedes, todos iremos, incluso el abuelo Okina, no se preocupen por el hospedaje, en una habitación sabremos acomodarnos, y también llevaremos comida para abastecernos sin sobra ni falta, espero que no les moleste, pero en estos tiempos tan apacibles y agradables es mejor pasarlas con las personas que quieres, por cierto, mande esta carta días antes para que tuvieran tiempo y nos esperen en la estación, aunque mi idea era llegar de sorpresa, Aoshi-sama me dijo que era preferible avisarles, estaremos haya el domingo, bueno me despido, espero que la pasemos muy bien._

_Con cariño._

_Misao Makimachi._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de los de la okiya, eran grandes personas de buen corazón, y tenerlos todos juntos seguro seria agradable y divertido. La joven dejó en la mesilla la carta junto con la nota de yahiko y miro a su alrededor.

-"mmm tal vez tenga tiempo de limpiar un poco" – fue a la cocina, se acomodó el kimono amarrando las mangas y se acomodó el cabello para que no se ensuciara mucho, comenzó lavando los platos, después barrió un poco el dojo, acomodo y sacudió la habitación donde dormirían ellos y saco la basura, entro de nuevo a la casa quitándose un poco de sudor de su frente y llego al patio, miro el almacén y pensó que este debería estar muy sucio ya que lo habían descuidado así que se encamino a él.

Valla, hacer aseo es realmente agotador, sobretodo si el lugar es muy grande y contando que llegarán mas personas a ocupar el dojo, hablando de eso, con mas personas ahí kenshin tendría mas trabajo aun, no, eso no iba a pasar, megumi antes de irse le recomendó reposo a kenshin, en estos últimos días Kaoru le había ayudado un poco en los quehaceres para que él pudiera descansar mas tiempo, ahora que venían sus amigos, debería ayudar mas y ellos también tendrían que dar de su parte, si señor, no dejaría que su pelirrojo cargara con todo ese trabajo, cuidaría de él y de su salud, y así pasaría mas tiempo con él, le demostraría lo mucho que le importa y también…

_-"¡KAORU! ¡Niña tonta mira por donde caminas!"- _paro abruptamente, -¿Qué fue eso? - Miro hacia sus pies y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de una piedra, se había distraído tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la piedra, de seguir caminando así se hubiera lastimado un pie, dio un paso atrás, algo la asustó, ¿Quién la había llamado? Se supone que estaba sola.

-¿kenshin, eres tu?... ¿Yahiko?...-no contestaron, miro a su alrededor extrañada, no había nadie - que raro ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? …Pero si lo escuche claramente- después de segundos de meditación, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y llego al almacén.

Entró ahí y vio muchos objetos y cajas cubiertos de polvo, suspiró, tendría trabajo por hacer, pero así se podría distraer mientras llegaban sus amigos, se fue y volvió con trapos húmedos y una cubeta con jabón para disponerse a limpiar, corrió algunas cajas para hacer espacio y sacudió, limpió una parte de suelo y se levanto para tomar otro trapo húmedo pero al hacerlo su cabeza golpeó un estante haciendo que se callera un pequeño cofre.

-¡Auch!- se sobó y el dolor de cabeza que tuvo hace unas horas volvió, así que espero a que se le pasara, y recogió el contenido del cofre que se había dispersado para guardarlo, sin embargo se detuvo.

-¿eh?- de entre los objetos regados por el suelo, vio un trozo de tela, le parecía familiar así que lo tomó, logro verlo bien, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y susto, y un corto grito se escapo de su boca soltando abruptamente la tela, tapó su boca de la impresión.

Era una pañoleta, o parte de ella, la conocía perfectamente, era…era la favorita de su madre, pero, eso no debería estar ahí – se supone que fue enterrado con ella – su voz sonó en un susurro quebradizo debido al susto. Y rápidamente de nuevo llegaron recuerdos a ella.

**(Flash Back)**

Era una noche muy oscura, casi todo Tokio estaba apagado, salvo algunas casas y entre ellas un dojo, solo una habitación tenia iluminación.

Una mujer y su pequeña que no pasaba de los cuatro años estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, la mujer tras la niña cepillaba suavemente el cabello negro y corto de su hija.

-mami, ¿puedo usar un pañuelo como tu?- sus figuras se reflejaban en un espejo frente a ellas, la niña podía admirar la belleza de su madre que sonreía tranquilamente mientras la peinaba, la mujer amarraba su cabello en una media cola con una hermosa pañoleta con adornos de jazmines.

-mi amor, aun eres muy pequeña para usar un pañuelo, tu cabello es muy corto, pero te prometo que cuando crezcas un poco mas te comprare uno ¿Qué dices?-bezo su cabecita.

-¿si? Pero yo quiero uno así como el tuyo- alzó mucho su mirada para encontrar el rostro divertido de su madre.

-entonces cuando crezcas un poco mas te regalare el mio- sonrió ampliamente.

-¡si! El tuyo es muy bonito-la pequeña no paraba de sonreír, sin embargo dejo de hacerlo cuando tomo un mechón de su corto cabello y lo miró con reproche –oh quiero que me crezca ya-

La mujer tras escuchar la queja de su pequeña, pensó unos segundos y tomó todo su cabello para hacer una trenza, cuando terminó puso la trenza a un lado de la cabeza de su hija, esta miro extrañada el peinado y después a su madre, iba a hablar pero la mujer se adelantó.

-dicen por ahí, que si amarras tu cabello a una trenza todas las noches, crecerá mas rápido- acaricio amorosamente la cabeza de su hija, mientras ella veía emocionada su cabello, quería tenerlo tan largo como su madre para poder usar ese hermoso pañuelo.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Ahora su respiración era pausada y normal, sin embargo miro la pañoleta con cierto temor, lentamente y con la mano temblando la tomó de nuevo, salió de ahí para llegar a su habitación. Extendió la tela por el suelo y se arrodillo ante él, su mirada expresaba clara confusión, y recordó el funeral de su madre, la vio pálida y sin vida sobre un futón, su cabello recogido como solía tenerlo amarrado a su pañoleta favorita, y así mismo la enterraron, entonces ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí? Y lo que más le confundía era que faltaba parte de la tela, como si hubiera sido cortada abruptamente, tantas dudas en su cabeza no hicieron más que confundirla y asustarla más, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Salió al portón y se sentó apoyándose a una viga, mirando el cielo mientras mas recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, pero no había nada, nada que le dijera porque ese pañuelo estaba en su casa y no donde debería estar, en la tumba con su madre, se sintió mas pesada y tuvo la sensación de que los días venideros serian mas largos y confusos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, espero no haberme demorado mucho, pero en estos días no estaba de muy buen animo, espero que lo que salga de mi cabeza sea de su agrado XD, tratare de hacerlo bien, pero recuerden que es el primer fic que escribo, agradeceré con el corazón comentarios y criticas constructivas, besos¡.


	3. Advertencias

**Disclaimer:** Ni Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Advertencias**

Los pétalos de Sakura caían sin cesar. El naranja del atardecer era un hermoso espectáculo; una tarde tranquila y agradable para pensar, o más bien para recordar.

Ahí estaba él, sentado a la orilla de ese hermoso río que ha sido escenografía de los momentos más emotivos de su vida, pensando, recordando.

_-"¿sabes?...mi mamá siempre me decía que las luciérnagas que más brillan, son las que están dispuestas a escuchar tus deseos y calmar tu alma"-_ una dulce voz resonó en su mente, en sus recuerdos.

Luciérnagas…las mismas que iluminaron esa noche cuando se despidió de ella, al mirarlas le concedieron el valor para acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, se sintió tan a gusto tenerla entre sus brazos, como lo había hecho antes…oh ese "antes" que estaba olvidado, bueno no tan olvidado, no para él.

Dio un profundo suspiro y sus ojos violetas levantaron la mirada hacia el anaranjado cielo, anoche tuvo un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla que lo tenia inquieto, ahora últimamente podía dormir con tranquilidad, su alma estaba mas liviana y calmada pero ahora sabia que faltaba una ultima batalla para tener su alma totalmente sana, esa pesadilla era una advertencia, así como sucedió con Saito y con Enishi, las imágenes vinieron a él.

…

De entre los escombros se levanto muy adolorido, partes de su cuerpo sangraban, miro a su alrededor, la explosión acabo con casi todo el lugar, solo había uno que otro sobreviviente de entre los cuerpos que yacían por todo el terreno, todo estaba en fuego.

-escúchame bien Battosai-una grave y ronca voz resonó en el lugar, miró por todos los lados para buscar el origen de esa voz, rápidamente miro atrás, -"¡oh no!"-se puso en guardia listo para atacar aunque su cuerpo se quejara del dolor, ante él había una gran sombra imponente, su enemigo.

-escúchame atentamente, tú y tu mocosa me las pagarán, los destruiré, así que es mejor que te prepares…-y la sombra desapareció entre la oscuridad, calló de rodillas por el cansancio, tendría que mantenerse alerta.

…

Había despertado calmado pero serio, esa pesadilla o más bien recuerdo significaba algo, de nuevo el peligro estaba cerca, y así como sucedió con lo de Enishi tendría que abrir la boca de nuevo.

Fijó su mirada nuevamente en rio, sabia que era hora de hablar, no solo por su pesadilla, sino también por lo que sucedió en el mercado, alguien que el conocía había vuelto.

**(Flash back)**

El mercado estaba muy concurrido esta mañana, en sus calles caminaban animadamente Kenshin y Kaoru, comprando lo necesario para pasar el mes.

-Kenshin encárgate tu de las compras ¿si?…es que después compraré lo que no es y de seguir así sinceramente quedaremos sin nada- con una mueca graciosa en su rostro le salió una gotica de nerviosismo a la bella joven.

-No se preocupe Kaoru-dono, usted merece darse gusto de vez en cuando, después de todo es usted la que trabaja. Lamento no serle de mucha ayuda- le dedico una dulce sonrisa, hacia poco que dejaba de referirse a si mismo como sessha pero aun trataba con formalidad a los demás.

Kaoru fascinada por esa hermosa sonrisa le dedico una igual. Desde lo sucedido con Enishi se sentía mas cerca de su amado pelirrojo y lo sentía a él mas cerca de ella y eso realmente le hacia feliz; tal vez muy pronto él decida ser realmente feliz y ella estaría encantada de ayudarlo.

-Kenshin eres de más ayuda de lo que te imaginas- Llegaron al puesto de vegetales y el encargado les sonrió sutilmente.

-Me vende una libra de col por favor - pidió con su suave voz el pelirrojo.

Kaoru entre tanto miraba los alrededores del mercado, el ambiente estaba muy animado y eso alegraba el día, pero escucho el quejido de alguien y busco con la mirada, cerca a un almacén de tela encontró a un hombre ya mayor cargando con un costal no muy grande.

-Aaghh ya no estoy para estas cosas definitivamente- su queja retumbo en los oídos de Kaoru.

La joven se acercó apresurada y preocupada por el adolorido hombre mientras Kenshin pagaba la compra.

-Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarlo?- se inclino al hombre para alcanzar su altura.

-No se preocupe jovencita no es nece…- su voz se perdió cuando levanto el rostro para sonreírle, pero se quedo en blanco y se irguió totalmente mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- se irguió como él y lo miro preocupado, en verdad estaba pálido

-Pero…pero si tú eres Ka-

-¿Kaoru-dono sucede algo malo?- se acercó preocupado Kenshin fijando su mirada en ella para después posarlo en el hombre.

El hombre se quedo sin voz de nuevo, -"no puede ser"- pensó el pelirrojo tan sorprendido como él.

-¿Kenshin?, por kami ¿eres tu muchacho?- se acercó ansioso al pelirrojo.

-¿Juro-san?- dijo el pelirrojo sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Se conocen?- Kaoru se acercó un poco mas ellos algo conmocionada, el hombre la miro extrañado.

-¿Cómo que si nos conocemos? Pero si tu- quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-Eehh¡ Kaoru-dono¡…eeh usted lleve las compras al dojo, yo..yo ayudare a Juro-san con el costal- mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras ella le respondía con una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Estas seguro, no quieres que te ayude?-

-NO¡..ehh no no…no se preocupe jeje…usted solo valla al dojo yo iré después- Se agito un poco.

-Humm bueno como tú quieras, te veré después entonces- se dirigió al hombre junto a ellos y se inclino en reverencia dedicándole una dulce sonrisa- fue un placer Juro-san-

El hombre la miro desconcertado pero se inclino igualmente- El placer fue mio señorita, que tenga buen día- y miro a la joven irse para después posar su confundida expresión al pelirrojo que lo miraba algo nervioso.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a donde me estoy hospedando porque esta será una larga charla Kenshin, tendrás que explicarme que sucede aquí- le sonrió conciliadoramente mientras Kenshin daba un suspiro de derrota, si definitivamente tendría que explicarle mucho a ese hombre que hizo tanto por él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus envejecidas manos dejaron lentamente la humeante taza se té en la mesita, mientras daba un largo suspiro y lo miro comprensivamente- ha sucedido demasiado entonces-

-Si…-el pelirrojo tenía una mirada cansada y frustrante.

-Eres muy fuerte y valiente Kenshin, para soportar tanto- lo miro conciliadoramente.

-No lo creo Juro-san, estuve a punto de perder la batalla- cerro con fuerza sus ojos y sus puños, aun no se recuperaba muy bien de esa imagen de Kaoru muerta con la espada clavada en su pecho.

-Pero lograste levantarte y eso fue muy valiente de tu parte, mucha gente se hubiera dado por vencida en poco tiempo- lo miro compasivamente, el pelirrojo mantenía su mirada oculta en su flequillo, estaba aturdido, Juro suspiro nuevamente.

-Espera aquí, tengo algo para ti- Kenshin levanto la mirada un poco confundido, observo al anciano que buscaba tranquilamente entre sus cosas-fuu aquí esta, lo encontré-llevo a Kenshin el objeto pequeño que tenia en sus manos y se lo tendió.

-Pero, si esto es..-miro sorprendido el objeto mientras lo recibía en sus manos-mi trompo. Creí que lo había perdido- miraba con una animada sonrisa su preciado trompo.

-Esa vez saliste tan apresurado de mi casa que lo olvidaste. Quise devolvértelo después pero la situación en ese momento me hacia pensar en otras cosas, cuando volví a casa lo vi sobre la mesa, sabia que era muy importante para ti y lo guarde. Aunque te confieso que no esperaba volverte a ver jejeje me alegro haberlo conservado. Te lo devuelvo después de todo fue un regalo para ti- sonrió animadamente el anciano.

-compre otro cuando lo perdí, pero…no era lo mismo que cuando ella me lo dio- Kenshin miraba tiernamente el juguete, estaba divagando en sus recuerdos y el anciano se dió cuenta de su expresión y de lo que podía estar pensando, hubo un corto silencio.

-Veo que el sentimiento reavivó- lo miro esperando una respuesta.

-nunca murió juro-san-

-¿nunca? Pero si me contaste que después de aquello conociste a Tomoe-san y…-

-compartido, el sentimiento fue compartido en ese entonces, ella nunca dejo de estar en mi corazón ni en mi memoria, ni si quiera cuando vague estos diez años-

-¿y como es ahora?- estaba un poco ansioso.

- Ahora es como en el principio.- fijo su mirada en el anciano-Mi corazón y mis pensamientos son solo enteramente para ella de nuevo, daría mi vida para protegerla-sonrió enamorado.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, siempre pensé que seria difícil para ustedes estar separados de por vida, así es el destino-

Y es entonces cuando la expresión de Kenshin se volvió triste y melancólica, la vida no había sido suave con él desde el principio. Había cometido demasiadas atrocidades y aun se sentía culpable, pero estaba empezando a redimirse con esta nueva vida, sin embargo aun sentía cierto vacío y el anciano lo notó.

-Kenshin mereces ser feliz. Ya has hecho suficiente para reparar tus errores, aun a pesar de haber sido un asesino tienes un gran corazón, eso lo vi tiempo atrás y sé que los que te rodean piensan y desean lo mismo- se acercó y palmo su espalda en gesto consolador.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Juro-san pero...-

-Pero si deseas empezar una nueva vida deberás ser totalmente sincero con Kaoru- su voz se oyó autoritaria.

-¿Cómo?- Kenshin lo miro asustado.

-Kenshin, no me digas que no pensabas decírselo, ella tiene todo el derecho de conocer realmente el inicio de la historia entre ustedes dos, después de todo también son sus recuerdos- frunció un poco el ceño.

-Pero Juro-san esos no eran tiempos muy agradables, yo no era muy amable que digamos, prefiero que ella no recuerde nada yo…-

-Si no se lo dices ahora, será mucho más difícil después. No se porque temes, tu me contaste que ella te recibió gratamente sin que le importara tu pasado, sin importar que tu fuiste un asesino. Cuando la conocí estaba tan feliz y alegre de estar a tu lado a pesar de que eras un sanguinario espadachín-

-Ella era una niña, demasiado inocente como para pensar en ello- cerró sus puños fuertemente arrugando su ropa.

-Era una niña pero no era tonta y lo sabes, lo sabias, ya había vivido tragedias, estoy seguro que estaba muy consiente de la vida. Ella era muy inteligente y lista; y sé que lo sigue siendo-tomo de sus hombros a Kenshin y este levanto su mirada angustiada a él.

-Pero…¿Y si me desprecia después de ello? inclusive puedo parecerle repulsivo. No quiero eso, moriría si ella me odiara-bajo derrotado su mirada.

-Habla Kenshin, no te preocupes por ello, pero si no hablas ahora será demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas cuando se entere después, deberías dejar de llamarla tan formalmente, solo su nombre, siéntete libre de llamara solo por su nombre, así como antes, es el primer paso para romper tus ataduras- el anciano busco su mirada para darle fuerzas, cuando lo hizo le sonrió confiadamente y Kenshin sonrió sutilmente sin mucho ánimo.

El pelirrojo suspiro y una mano se encamino entre sus ropas, sacando lentamente un trozo de tela, el anciano se sorprendió.

-¿Aun lo conservas?-

-Si, lo tengo conmigo después de aquello.-miro fijamente el trozo de tela

-¿Y el otro pedazo?-

-Se lo di al padre de Kaoru, no sé que pasó con el resto después de eso-

-Ya veo, era una hermosa pañoleta. Bueno creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde y estoy seguro que Kaoru esta muy preocupada, siempre lo ha sido jejeje-

Kenshin sonrió un poco apenado y se dirigió al anciano- Muchas gracias por el té Juro-san y por escucharme, me alegro volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo, lo visitare prontamente antes de que se valla de Tokio - hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida, el anciano hizo lo mismo y rió divertido.

-Es un poco extraño oír mi nombre tan formal de ti cuando antes tu vocabulario no era el mas decente que digamos- dijo imitando el tono de voz de una persona fastidiosa.

Kenshin se sonrojo de sobremanera aun mas avergonzado y con una risita nerviosa escapándose de su boca.

-Si, lo siento por eso- hizo otra reverencia pero un poco torpe.

-No te preocupes y no fue nada. Si deseas desahogarte aquí estaré, saluda a Kaoru de mi parte, que por cierto se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, cuídala Kenshin- sonrió amablemente y Kenshin le devolvió el gesto.

-Eso haré, hasta luego Juro-san-

-Hasta luego Kenshin-

Camino calmadamente por las calles de Tokio. Estaba muy nervioso a cada paso que daba el anciano tenía razón, Kaoru tenía todo el derecho de conocer la historia entre ellos tiempo atrás, pero tenia miedo. Mucho miedo. No sabría como reaccionaria y eso lo asustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo y lo haría. Con marcha decidida se encamino al dojo, pero su vista se poso en el rió y en el atardecer. Decidió descansar un rato.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Y ahí estaba él, respirando profundamente. Ya decidido se encamino de nuevo hacia su hogar. Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada inspiro profundamente para darse valor, abrió la puerta y entro.

- Tadaima…- no recibió respuesta y se extraño. Se encamino mas adentro y en el portón encontró a Kaoru sentada apoyada a una viga de madera, estaba totalmente ida, se acercó cautelosamente.

-¿Kaoru-dono qué sucede? ¿Esta bien?- estaba preocupado.

Kaoru enseguida lo miro –ohh ya llegaste, no te oí-sonrió cortamente.

-¿le sucede algo Kaoru-dono?-se sentó junto a ella mirándola serenamente.

-nada malo kenshin, solo recordaba a mi madre- volvió su mirada al atardecer.

-"¿a su madre?"- varios pensamientos llenaron su cabeza, de pronto se sintió melancólico y la miro con cierto pesar.

-¿la extraña mucho Kaoru-dono?-

-a veces kenshin, pero no tanto como antes, el tiempo es un buen amigo ¿no crees?-volvió a mirarlo con una suave sonrisa y este le respondió de igual manera mientras asentía.

-hai Kaoru-dono, usted tiene razón- la quedo mirando mientras ella volvía su mirada al cielo, la tarde era calmada, silenciosa y relajante, tal vez esta seria la oportunidad para hablar, para contarle muchas cosas, se prometió que lo haría y este es el momento, abrió la boca para hablar pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡Hola!-

Ambos voltearon rápidamente para ver en la entrada a más de uno sonriente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: **Hola…ehh…espero que les haya gustado el cap, algo a aclarar, digamos que Kenshin conoció a tomoe a los 18 porque antes conoció a Kaoru con 7 años ya que kenshin le lleva 11 años, porque si lo pongo con la cronología original, Kaoru ya seria muy pequeña e inconsciente, y amm, siento que rebaje a tomoe aquí y lo siento, yo sé que ella es importante y etc, etc si quieren que pare la historia por ello esta bien, últimamente mi animo esta por el suelo y amm…tratare de actualizar pronto si he de seguir con la historia, saludos a todos.


	4. Voces

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-"recuerdos"-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voces**

-¡Hola!-

Kenshin y Kaoru voltearon rápidamente al mismo tiempo, para ver en la entrada a más de un conocido, Kaoru se levantó animadamente para recibirlos, mientras kenshin se mantenía perplejo.

-oh que gusto volver a verlos-se acercó sonriente Kaoru, y kenshin la siguió aun con el mismo estado.

-¡kaoru! Como me alegra verte- misao abrazo fuertemente a la joven que casi la deja sin aliento, poniéndola azul, la ninja se dio cuenta rápido y la soltó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas, recibiendo una pequeña carcajada de Kaoru y siendo abrazada de la misma fuerza por ella, y se prometió no volverla a abrazarla así.

-que grata sorpresa es verlos de nuevo- dijo amablemente kenshin.

-pero si avisamos que estaríamos aquí hoy – okon lo miro extrañada y kenshin tenia expresión de interrogación.

-oh lo siento kenshin, iba a decírtelo hace unos momentos pero ya llegaron.

-Himura es bueno verte otra vez…¿te sientes mejor?- Misao hubiera querido hacer una de sus llaves como saludo pero sabia que el pelirrojo aun necesitaba recuperarse del todo.

-hai Misao-dono gracias por preguntar- sonrió amablemente.

Después de que todos saludaran (y que sanosuke reclamara la cena, cosa que se gano unos cuantos golpes de Kaoru) fueron al salón principal, para conversar un poco, algunos contaban aventuras, otros proponían salidas en grupo para los siguientes festivales, o incluso hacer una comida al aire libre (y aoshi se mantenía callado como siempre), aquel ambiente lleno de animo y de paz alegraba a todos los que ahí estaban.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de preparar la cena- se levanto el pelirrojo.

-nosotras te ayudaremos- se levanto Okon seguida de omasu, Kenshin acepto gentilmente su ayuda mientras misao se le quedaba viendo y después volvió su mirada Kaoru que estaba a su lado.

-oye me gustaría hablar contigo un poco, me encantaría contarte tantas cosas y además quiero que tu me cuentes que tanto ha sucedido por aquí- sonrió divertida ante la curiosa mirada de Kaoru.

Fueron a la habitación de Kaoru donde se pusieron cómodas y hablaron por buen tiempo, misao le contó que aoshi había abierto su corazón para ella y se le confesó, aunque no fue muy romántico, fue la mujer mas feliz del mundo, Kaoru reía divertida ante sus soñadora expresión, también le comentó de el abuelo okina no estaba muy bien de salud, todos en el Aoiya estaban al pendiente de él, misao se entristeció de sobremanera, a pesar de que el abuelo okina mantenía su fuerza, sus años ya estaban haciendo estragos, le dolía pensar que tal vez no falte mucho para ya no tenerlo a su lado, y eso a Kaoru también la entristeció, recordó haberlo visto un poco recaído haya en el salón, admiraba a ese hombre que mostro su fuerza, su valentía y su sabiduría ante el peligro, y a pesar de todo era un hombre amable y amoroso, entendía a misao, es difícil hacerse a la idea de que pronto perdería a un ser querido, así como ella lo sintió con su madre…su madre…

-y creo que seria un buen día para hacer un picnic ¿no te parece?...¿kaoru?- misao se fijo en ella, la vio perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿kaoru?..¿Estas bien, que sucede?-poso una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros llamando por fin su atención.

-¿Eh?...oh lo siento jeje creo que me distraje un poco ¿Qué decías?- aun a pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos demostraban cierto pisque de nerviosismo.

-kaoru, a mi no me engañas, sé que algo te pasa… desde que llegue te he visto mas callada de lo normal – fijó su mirada preocupada en sus ojos azules - ¿sucedió algo? ¿himura te ha hecho llorar? ¡Si ese enano pelirrojo te hizo algo juro que le pateare el trasero y me importara un bledo si todavía no se recupera porq.!.-

-¡no, no! –La paró en un signo de alto con sus manos- no ha pasado nada malo, ni kenshin me ha hecho daño, no te preocupes.

-entonces ¿Qué tienes?- la miro extrañada.

Kaoru suspiró cansada, y paso una mano por su flequillo en señal de exasperación – no lo se misao….no sé que es lo me pasa…siento que algo falta, me siento vacia, además….estos días siento que sucede algo extraño…-

-¿extraño?-

-si…siento que me están observando, me siento vigilada fuera del dojo y eso me pone un poco nerviosa…además hay algo, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a kenshin y creo que necesito hablarlo…-miro a misao como esperando que la comprendiera, ella entendió y sonrió conciliadoramente.

-puedes decirme lo que sea, yo te apoyare- tomo entre sus palmas una mano de Kaoru, dando a entender su mensaje y enseguida sintió como Kaoru se aferraba con fuerza a sus manos.

-desde hace tres noches escucho voces en mi cabeza, y me quitan el sueño…creí que era normal, que solamente eran sueños, pero hoy comprendí que algo mas sucede- levantó su mirada a misao esperando que le creyera.

-y… ¿Qué te dicen las voces?

Kaoru volvió a suspirar y levanto su rostro y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, para tratar de traer a su mente las voces que la despertaban muy temprano, no era un dialogo solo frases, no veía nada tan solo escuchaba…

**(Flash back)**

De entre el cielo oscuro de tokio, una delgada figura se removía en el futon donde dormía, como si tuviera pesadillas, en su mente resonaba el eco de unas voces…

_-"nunca había visto a una persona como tu." "no tengo porque cuidar a una mocosa que solo sabe hacerse la idiota." "eres un tonto engreído." "¿quieres irte? Ahí esta la puerta." "es preferible sonreírle a la vida." "yo nunca sonrió y no necesito de tu compasión." "déjame ayudarte." "¿que has hecho en mí pequeña?" "sé que no eres un monstruo." "yo voy a protegerte, no importa si se me va la vida en ello." "te ves gracioso." "¿a si? te enseñare lo que es gracioso." "no quiero irme." "pero alguien te esta esperando." "¿me olvidaras?" "nunca voy a olvidarte, te lo prometo."-_

Y después de aquello se despertaba de un sobresalto, perdiendo el deseo de dormir al instante.

**(Fin del flash back)**

-solo sé que una de esas voces es de una niña, pero no se nada mas, estas tres noches ha sucedido lo mismo- miro a su amiga un poco preocupada.

-bueno…a veces sueñas lo que has vivido, tal vez la niña sea tú y has tenido alguna de esas conversaciones con alguien…-

-pero ese es el problema, no recuerdo haber dicho alguna de esas palabras a nadie…tal vez no sea yo…o yo no se – y volvió a suspirar pesadamente, esa incertidumbre la estaba cansando.

Miaso se sintió mal por ella, tal vez tanta confusión no la dejaban vivir en paz, pero recordó sus palabras hace unos momentos – dijiste que hoy te diste cuenta de que algo no anda bien… ¿Qué sucedió?- Kaoru fijó sus ojos en ella para después levantarse y buscar entre sus cosas mientras que misao la miraba interrogante.

-antes de que llegaran, limpié el almacén y encontré esto- le extendió a misao la pañoleta que había encontrado y ésta la tomo curiosa.

-es una pañoleta, como las tuyas, es muy bonita ¿Dónde la compraste?

-ese es el punto…no es mía…es de mi madre, se supone que ella fue enterrada con esa pañoleta- su voz sonó casi como un susurro y al saber aquello misao de inmediato soltó la prenda asustada, ahogando un grito mientras tapaba su boca.

-lo siento es que…

-no te preocupes, yo hice lo mismo.

-pero si fue enterrado con ella ¿Por qué esta aquí?- misao también estaba confusa.

-eso mismo me pregunto misao, y por mas que lo intento no encuentro razón para que esté aquí, y lo que mas me confunde es que falta parte de la tela – tomo la pañoleta y se la extendió de nuevo a su amiga, misao la cogió con cierto nerviosismo y la extendió por el suelo, tenia razón, faltaba parte de la tela, y posó si mirada de incertidumbre en Kaoru para que ésta le devolviera una mirada igual.

Kaoru de pronto recordó lo que sucedió antes de que llegara al almacén para limpiarlo, iba a decírselo pero una voz las llamó.

-Kaoru-dono, misao-dono la cena ya esta lista, pueden pasar a comer- kenshin las llamo desde fuera de la habitación.

-enseguida vamos kenshin, gracias- le contestó kaoru desde el otro lado.

Y en unos segundos el shoji se abrió, kenshin sonrió amablemente a las dos jóvenes, recibiendo una respuesta igual para que ellas después se encaminaran al comedor, el pelirrojo se les quedo viendo, el viento soplaba un poco fuerte, estremeciéndolo, y se tenso, había escuchado la conversación de las dos muchachas, y entre un pequeño espacio del shoji logro ver el pañuelo que le mostró kaoru a misao, su corazón se aceleró de sobremanera, aun existía ese trozo de tela, tras ver la expresión confusa y exasperada de kaoru, sintió deseos de hablar y aclararle muchas cosas, pero se dijo que no era el momento adecuado, suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba es oscuro cielo que se mostraba desde el portón, estaba seguro que mañana seria un dia largo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: **Hola volví, supongo que me tarde un poquillo, lo siento y también porque este cap. no es tan largo como el pasado, pero tratare de cambiarlo con el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado y gracias de corazón por las personas que han comentado, besos y saludos.


	5. Charlas

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-"_recuerdos_"-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Charlas**

La cena transcurrió animadamente, Kenshin llegó segundos después de Kaoru y Misao, era cierto que los visitantes trajeron alimento hasta de sobra, la comida estuvo de por mas deliciosa, inclusive kenshin, Okon y Omasu para pasar el tiempo mientras preparaban la cena se dedicaron a hacer figurillas con la comida, sacando a mas de uno una carcajada (menos Aoshi que mantenía serio…como siempre), Sanosuke se dedicaba a hacer bromillas y chistes, animando aun mas el ambiente, y Yahiko disfrutaba haciendo enojar a Kaoru recalcando que ni en un millón de años podría hacer una comida asi, ganándose una reprimenda que su trasero no olvidaría, y provocando mas risa a los que ahí cenaban; Misao propuso la idea de hacer un picnic mañana por la tarde aprovechando el hanami, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y a cada uno se les asigno una tarea para mañana.

Después de terminar de comer, muchos recogieron sus platos, Kaoru, Misao y Kuro se ofrecieron a lavar los platos, kenshin, Okon y Omasu se dedicaron a recogerlos mientras Shiro llevaba al señor Okina a la habitación para que descansara, sanosuke se despidió temprano porque iría a apostar y a tomar sake con sus amigos, y pronto se escuchó el golpeteo de gruesas gotas de lluvia sobre el tejado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tomó otro sorbo de su té caliente mientras veía por la ventana la lluvia que empezaba a caer fuertemente esa noche, estaba cansado, tuvo mucho trabajo ese día, y pensaba en tomarse unas vacaciones para disfrutar de estos días de festividades, pero sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando de pronto llamaron a su puerta.

-disculpe señor Juro, alguien vino a verlo – le comunicó una de las muchachas que atendían en esa posada.

-dile que pase.

-si señor.

El shoji se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a una imponente figura, el anciano lo miro y suspiro quedadamente, hacia algunos años que no lo veía, y a pesar de ser un hombre muy tosco le tenia respeto y estima, siempre que se lo encontraba terminaban charlando amenamente, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez lo que hablarían no seria nada bueno.

-supe que usted estaba aquí en Tokio - no había saludo, como de costumbre.

-el trabajo siempre me hace viajar… hace mucho que no te veía, y ciertamente si tuviste la molestia de buscarme es porque algo sucede… ¿no es así Saito? – le dedico una sonrisa suspicaz y vio como el oficial se sentaba frente suyo respondiéndole igualmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aoshi estaba apoyado en la pared, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, estaba serio y un poco inquieto, cuando sintió solo la presencia de kenshin en el salón decidió hablar.

-también te diste cuenta ¿no es así?

Kenshin que estaba arrodillado de inmediato dejo de recoger los platos restantes, bajo su mirada hasta que se perdiera entre su flequillo, y se tensó un poco - …hai

-supongo que no es solo hoy.

-desde hace una semana he sentido su presencia…

-¿lo conoces?- esta vez el ninja abrió sus ojos, para fijar su mirada en el pelirrojo esperando su respuesta, y vio como éste apretaba sus ropas tensándose mas.

-…hai

-¿te busca a ti?

-….no solo a mi…- fijo su mirada preocupada en el ninja, Aoshi lo miro extrañado - ….Kaoru-dono…a ella también la buscan, si solo fuera yo me hubiera alejado para pelear en paz y saber que estará segura, pero no es así, si me aparto de ella le harán daño fácilmente.

-pero… ¿que tiene que ver ella en esto?- y vio como el pelirrojo volvía a esconder su mirada.

-mas de lo que se imagina… - hubo un incomodo silencio, que después de unos segundos el ninja lo rompió.

-como sea, si mañana saldremos estaremos al merced de ese sujeto y estoy seguro que no esta solo, así que hay que estar siempre alertas – su voz sonó un poco autoritaria, y kenshin asintió quedadamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-creí que ese hombre estaba preso.

-no realmente, supo esconderse con sus hombres todo este tiempo – Saito tomó otro sorbo del té caliente, Juro lo miró extraño.

-¿con sus hombres?...pensé que estaba solo.

-no, cuatro de sus más leales hombres sobrevivieron con él, pero hay especulaciones de que ha estado reclutando civiles todos estos años, tal vez ahora pueda tener a un ejercito bajo su mando – lo dijo con toda calma, tomando mas de su té.

-y… ¿para eso me buscabas?- lo miro extrañamente, pero sabia que el oficial buscaba información, y no sabia si debía contarle ciertas cosillas.

-no es un secreto ni para el antiguo ni para el nuevo gobierno, la relación que usted tuvo con ese hombre- lo miro fijamente, mientras el anciano le devolvía una mirada seria.

-cuando aquello paso yo ya no estaba a su servicio, creo que eso lo sabe.

-pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa lo que sucedió realmente, el gobierno de Tokugawa fue consiente de su deber frente a la sociedad y se le otorgó la inmunidad, supongo que ayudó a todo el que podía sin ninguna discriminación, aun si fuera el enemigo en ese tiempo – prendió un cigarro.

-Creí que mi relación con ese hombre ya estaba clara frente al gobierno- se estremeció un poco.

Exhaló el humo de su boca- no…no hablo de él-

-¿de quien entonces?

-Battosai…-volvió el cigarro a su boca y el anciano tragó – sé que Battosai tuvo mucho que ver en esa lucha, mis oficiales en ese entonces confirmaron su presencia y también la de usted… dígame Yoshida ¿usted se relaciono con Himura alguna vez?

-…si, lo ayude hace muchos años y él también me ayudo, es mas, hoy lo volví a ver después de diez años, charlamos un poco sobre lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas desde entonces – le sonrió amablemente - ¿eso tiene algo de malo?

-no realmente, solo estoy investigando, suelo darme cuenta de muchas cosas Yoshida, no le preguntare que clase de relación tuvieron porque ahora no me interesa, solo dígame ¿Por qué Battosai estuvo involucrado específicamente con Kuyokawa?- esta vez miro serio al anciano.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí y no a Kenshin?- su expresión era serena.

-porque usted es mas franco y sincero, además ese reprimido hombre no me contestara mas de dos palabras – tras lo dicho por el oficial, Juro frunció un poco el ceño.

-Kuyokawa se llevó por la fuerza lo mas preciado para Kenshin, y por ello él tomo represaría – aquella revelación hicieron que Saito dejara la taza de té en la mesilla justo antes de beber otro sorbo, y sonrió.

-interesante…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de mucha lluvia aquella noche, el sol ahora iluminaba radiantemente la mañana aun a pesar de ser muy temprano. Como siempre kenshin fue el primero en levantarse sin embargo Omasu y Kuro se levantaron después ayudándolo con el desayuno, mientras ellos lo preparaban, el pelirrojo fue a tomarse un baño; mientras que en una habitación cerca de allí, la joven de hermosos ojos azules volvió a despertarse escuchando las mismas voces en su cabeza, sacando de ella un cansado suspiro.

-esto tiene que terminar…no podre dormir en paz si sigo así – se giro mirando el techo y se pasaba las manos por su rostro. Se sentó en su futon para mirar a su lado aun Yahiko roncando plácidamente en sus sueños y Kaoru se encogió un poco – oh que envidia.

Kenshin entro a su habitación para cambiarse, esta vez su kimono era azul marino, y se recogió como siempre su largo cabello a una coleta baja, segundos después llamaron a su puerta.

-Kenshin ¿puedo pasar?- era Kaoru, una sonrisa apareció de inmediato en su rostro.

-hai Kaoru-dono, puede pasar – respondió con voz suave, y segundos después el shoji se abrió dando paso a la bella joven - ¿sucede algo Kaoru-dono?

-oh no kenshin…eso solo que…emmm…tenia ganas de charlar contigo un poco… y emm…-Kaoru dio un suspiro "Dios ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-…jeje lo siento, que tonta molestándote por eso, mejor me voy y…-

-no se preocupe Kaoru-dono, a mi me gusta hablar con usted- le dedico una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que ella sonriera igual, a Kaoru le encantaba hablar con kenshin, él le contaba de sus aventuras y lo que había hecho como rurouni, le gustaba mucho escuchar su suave y calmada voz, la tranquilizaba y quería sentirse así para calmar su incertidumbre que la estaba comenzando a desesperar – y…¿de que quiere hablar Kaoru-dono?-

Emmm…-miro al techo "buena pregunta", pero de pronto algo vino a su mente – ya se, podrías platicarme del hombre de ayer ¿Cómo se llama?...a si Juro-san - le sonrió alegremente, y kenshin trago duro, su cuerpo tembló por el nerviosismo pero hizo todo lo posible porque ella no se diera cuenta, lográndolo con éxito.

-ehh…claro Kaoru-dono- forzó una sonrisa, aunque Kaoru lo notó no dijo nada, ambos salieron de la habitación de kenshin y se acomodaron en el porton, como siempre solían hacerlo para charlar – Juro-san es un viejo amigo, lo conocí cuando trabajaba para el Ishinshishi, es un buen hombre, aunque era un poco solitario- kaoru estaba interesada por aquello.

-¿y él que hace?

-es medico, me ayudo con unas heridas que tuve en una batalla – el interior de Kenshin se estremeció por un momento.

-vaya…¿crees que conozca al doctor Genzai o a megumi?

-puede ser, todo cabe dentro de las posibilidades- le sonrió, algo pasó por su cabeza y se levanto de su sitio.

-¿Qué ocurre kenshin? – lo miro curioso y vio que le sonreía.

-le mostrare algo Kaoru-dono, espere aquí – y se encamino a su habitación dejando a la joven algo intrigada, al momento vio como volvía con algo entre sus manos.

-él me lo entrego ayer- le extendió a Kaoru el pequeño objeto, y ella lo observó curioso y lo tomó.

-un trompo… es muy bonito, cuando era pequeña veía los estantes llenos de esos….- cada palabra que pronuncio perdió fuerza a medida que hablaba hasta llegar al susurro, Kaoru se quedo mirando fijamente el juguete entre sus manos, pareció perderse entre sus pensamientos de nuevo, aquel objeto se le hizo familiar "yo…he visto esto antes…" kenshin la miro expectante y ansioso, su corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente "¿acaso…ella?..." se pregunto en la mente el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella.

Ese trompo…ella ya había visto ese trompo en otro lugar "¿pero donde?" y entonces como un rayo en su mente, vio ese mismo trompo en un estante y a su lado una mujer de avanzada edad sonriéndole amablemente; aquella imagen la asustó sobresaltándola, haciendo que el trompo callera de sus manos y al instante lo agarro antes de que llegara al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- inclino su cabeza asustada por la posible reacción del pelirrojo, kenshin la miro extrañado.

-kaoru-dono…

-¡No te enojes! ¡No te enojes! Kenshin, se me cayó sin querer, yo…- su cuerpo tembló del nerviosismo, y sintió como kenshin la tomaba por los hombros, de inmediato levanto su mirada para encontrar al pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-no se preocupe Kaoru-dono, no estoy molesto, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – se acercó a ella un poco mas, dándole confianza y ella se sonrojaba tenuemente por la cercanía, sin embargo las palabras de su pelirrojo la tranquilizaron.

-lo siento…pensé que te enojarías…jeje que tonta ¿no?...que bueno que no te enojes - respiro mas relajadamente, y el entregó el objeto a kenshin – toma, antes de que de verdad se me caiga y me mates – lo ultimo lo dijo sin pensar y se sobresalto- eehh…olvida lo ultimo que dije jeje.

-oigan ustedes, ya casi es hora de irnos – les avisó Yahiko que ya estaba arreglado.

-enseguida vamos – le sonrió el pelirrojo y después fijo su mirada en Kaoru- bueno Kaoru-dono creo que ya es hora de alistarnos.

-hai, ire a arreglarme – y así ambos cogieron caminos diferentes.

Después de desayunar, prepararon la comida que llevarían y demás implementos que necesitarían, además de un poco de dinero, cada uno llevaba parte de las cosas, menos el señor Okina ya que debía cuidar su salud, y al llegar al medio dia, partieron hacia el festival para hacer la comida, encontrándose a sanosuke en el camino como se había acordado, y mas adelante a Tae y a Tsubame ya que también estaban invitadas, mientras que todos ya reunidos fueron hacia el lugar premeditado, no se dieron cuenta de que entre un callejón, fueron observados por un extraño hombre.

-muy bien Battosai…es hora de hacer una pequeña visita – y el extraño hombre sonrió con malicia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! actualice mas pronto que las otras veces, me siento un poco mejor, ya que mi animo antes no estaba muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el cap. y también espero sus comentarios, y gracias de corazón a las personas que han comentado antes y seguir mi historia, recuerden que soy primeriza en esto así que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, y de nuevo como siempre, gracias por los comentarios, saludos^^


	6. Peligro

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Peligro**

Corría rápida y habilidosamente, sin ser visto, alejándose del ruido y del tumulto de personas que celebraban el festival del Hanami, en corto tiempo se interno a un bosque un poco montañoso, su destino estaba algo alejado y bien escondido, desde aquel incidente hace diez años, aquel lugar era el escondite perfecto para volver a empezar, y esta vez ellos serian los que ganarían, estaba ansioso, quería empezar de una vez el juego.

-Esta vez será distinto…-y una sonrisa llena de malicia adornó su cicatrizado rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-vaya, si que hay muchas personas por aquí- Yahiko, quien caminaba a la par de tsubame, se sorprendía por la cantidad de gente y por la cantidad de objetos y flores que adornaban las calles, ciertamente, en su vida como ladronzuelo nunca pudo apreciar estas cosas debidamente.

-y por la noche es aun mas hermoso, habrá juegos artificiales- Tae hablo con cierta emoción.

Muchas personas también aprovecharon ese día para comer al aire libre con sus familiares y amigos, además de ser un día de festividades, también hacia fresco; a la vista de Omasu, logró percibir un lugarcillo en el pastizal debajo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer el picnic en el lugar señalado por la ninja, asi que se caminaron a pasos alegres…excepto uno.

Kenshin caminaba a paso lento, atrás de los demás, con la mirada baja, se sentía culpable…

**(Flash back)**

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Kaoru inclino su cabeza asustada.

-¡No te enojes! ¡No te enojes! Kenshin, se me cayó sin querer, yo…- y vio como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba del nerviosismo.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Suspiro pesadamente, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable, él sabia por qué ella se había asustado de esa manera, hacia diez años que por ese mismo descuido de la joven, él había reaccionado de la manera más horrible y estúpida que pudo haber. _"¡TE QUIERO LEJOS!"_ Y treinta minutos después fue el hombre más arrepentido que la tierra pudo albergar jamás, y aunque Kaoru no lo recordara, tal vez en su subconsciente guardaba ese cierto temor a su reacción, demonios, entonces ¿la había asustado a tal grado, que inconscientemente aun le temía? Se maldijo de nuevo, sintiéndose peor que antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-así que….están celebrando el festival….- entre lo oscuro de una poca iluminada habitación, se podían divisar dos siluetas, la primera de espaldas a la segunda, y la segunda, inclinada en reverencia ante la primera.

-si mi señor, aunque estoy seguro que esos dos han reparado de mi presencia desde hace días, fui lo mas cauteloso que pude, pero aun así…lo siento mi señor- agachó su cabeza esperando alguna reprimenda.

-él es un espadachín fuerte que no ha olvidado sus habilidades, eso era de esperarse, pero…¿la chiquilla también? Que interesante…..no te lamentes…después de todo, no importa si sabrán de nuestra existencia o no.

-sin embargo él ha perdido condición, supe que peleó hace poco, no creo que este completamente recuperado todavía, pero si usted aun quiere, entonces…

-entonces que esto sea una advertencia, prefiero acabarlo con la satisfacción de usar toda mi fuerza, y no acabarlo de un solo golpe por su debilidad, así seria mas divertido- esta vez imponente figura volteo hacia su subordinado, mientras este se ponía de pie ante él - que esta sea una advertencia, diles que si él no recupera pronto y la chiquilla no se hace mas fuerte, sufrirán el infierno…

– lo olvidaba, el viejo Okina y Shinomori también están con ellos.

-¿enserio?...entonces...sera mas divertido ¿no lo crees?, jmm ¡ahora ve!

-¡si mi señor!- y ante una rápida reverencia aquella presencia desapareció del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

La silueta que quedaba se encamino a una pequeña ventanilla-…aunque… no importa que tan sano estés ni que tan fuerte se vuelva la mocosa…porque después de todo…aun así…los hare sufrir el mismo infierno…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-quiero que vigilen todo el perímetro, a ese hombre siempre le fue de su preferencia atacar cuando hay demasiada gente- habló con autoridad el comandante Yamagata a sus oficiales, quienes de inmediato fueron a su ocupación…menos uno.

-se va a necesitar mas que unos cuantos oficiales de vigilancia…señor – Saito, que junto a la puerta del salón, estaba apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa desdeñosa, mientras que el comandante lo miraba serio.

-no lo entiendo…si bien pudo restaurarse tiempo atrás…¿Por qué aparecer ahora?

-estaba buscando a alguien, así como yo…creo que su suerte será mejor que la mía- su sonrisa no desaparecía y esta vez Yamagata frunció el ceño.

-Himura-san ya no es un asesino.

-tal vez no por voluntad propia, pero estoy seguro que si Kuyokawa continua con su objetivo, encontrara al asesino que busca – el comandante se acercó un poco al oficial con una mirada de interrogante – la deuda no es solo contra Battosai – la mirada de confusión del comandante paso rápidamente a ser una de sorpresa -…Kaoru Kamiya, también es su blanco…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡vaya! Esto sabe delicioso- expresó Misao, quien comía una porción de carne cocida, mientras algunos también expresaron su agrado por la comida, felicitando a quienes la prepararon, entre ellos Kenshin, que agradecía un poco apenado, sin embargo captó la mirada de advertencia de Aoshi, parece que también se había dado cuenta… "desde hace tres horas que no percibo su presencia…esto no es bueno" pensó el espadachín.

-¿Kenshin, que sucede?- Kaoru, quien estaba a su lado, le interrogo cautelosamente para no llamar la atención.

-…ehh…todo esta bien Kaoru-dono, no se preocupe – intento tranquilizarla.

-¿entonces, porque tan serio de repente? – lo miro acusadoramente "sé que cuando tus sonrisas son falsas, es porque ocultas algo".

-emmm…porque olvide comprar tofu, ya no tenemos – "vaya eso fue estúpido...aunque…tampoco es mentira"- iré a comprar un poco ¿desea acompañarme Kaoru-dono?

-¡claro kenshin! – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, para levantarse y caminar junto al pelirrojo.

Juntos se encaminaron al puesto donde vendían el tofu, por los días de festividades, el precio del alimento había bajado, así que debían aprovechar. Kaoru al lado de Kenshin, admiraba lo hermoso que se encontraba el lugar, adornado de lindas flores, llamativas, hermosas y fragantes, de pronto, la joven sintió que jalaban su kimono, bajó la vista para toparse con un pequeño niño que le extendía una flor de jazmín.

-¡eres muy bonita, te regalo esta flor¡- exclamo en su tono alegre, aquello conmovió de sobremanera a la joven, quien no pudo evitar sonreírle dulcemente al pequeño, para después tomar la flor, agradecerle y acariciar su cabecita.

Kaoru vio risueña como el pequeño se alejaba mientras se despedía de ella, después posó su vista en la flor, oh siempre amaría los jazmines, son tan bellos, sus pensamientos se perdieron en la bella flor…pero de pronto, en un parpadeo la joven se encontraba en medio de un campo de flores, aquello la asustó "!¿que es esto?¡ ¡¿Dónde estoy?¡" , Kaoru miraba a todos los lados, pero era lo mismo, solo habían flores.

-ten cuidado….-una infantil voz resonó en el lugar, Kaoru volteó hacia atrás, y entre las flores diviso a una niña, vestía un kimono normal, y su cabello largo estaba suelto, pero dos cosas llamaron su atención, una era que sus ojos, eran tan azules como los de ella, y lo otro es que por la parte superior izquierda de su rostro…estaba sangrando, aquello la asusto mas, sin embargo la pequeña hablo de nuevo.

-ten cuidado…ellos volverán…

Y de un parpadeo, Kaoru volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta que había soltado el jazmín sin querer y Kenshin apenas terminaba de pagar la compra, así que rápidamente cogió de nuevo el jazmín e intento hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-ya está Kaoru-dono, podemos irn…¿le sucede algo Kaoru-dono?- kenshin, que llego sonriente a ella, de pronto la vio pálida, aunque su expresión era normal, pero sin duda algo le había sucedido.

-no kenshin, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – bueno eso le salió bien.

-porque esta pálida ¿se siente mal?

-ehh no, supongo que…tengo algo de frio – bueno eso no le salió tan bien.

-¿frio? Pero si el día esta…- el tofu que sostenía cayo de repente "¡oh no!" el pelirrojo tomó la mano de la joven rápidamente - ¡Kaoru-dono, por favor no importa lo que pase, no se aparte de mi lado¡

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que sucede kenshin?! – la expresión de exaltación del pelirrojo la asustó.

-¡solo haga lo que le digo! – la acercó mas a él, pero segundos después se escucharon tres explosiones en secuencia, cerca de donde estaban, todo el tumulto de gente corría asustada y desesperada, y de entre el humo aparecieron varios malhechores con habilidades ninja.

Tras las explosiones, hubieron algunas victimas y varios heridos, algunos ninjas rápidamente hurtaron dinero de varios puestos, se produjeron dos explosiones mas, la gente estaba aterrada, kenshin abrazaba protectoramente a Kaoru para que no le sucediera nada, y rápidamente corrieron hacía los demás.

-¡Auxilioooo! – los invasores se llevaron a Tae en su poder como carnada.

-¡Tae! – Sanosuke instantáneamente fue a su ayuda, los demás también actuaron de inmediato.

-¡Shiro y Omasu cuiden al abuelo Okina! – les ordeno Misao que partió junto con Aoshi. Kenshin por su parte, de nuevo tomó a Kaoru por la muñeca y rápidamente fue en ayuda de Tae, mientras que la pobre de Kaoru hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo del pelirrojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miraba por la ventana con sus brazos en su espalda, que demandaba la posición de un superior, ya que en verdad lo era, pero eso no importaba ahora porque estaba confuso tras lo dicho por el oficial.

**(Flash back)**

-pero no lo entiendo…¿Qué tiene que ver Kamiya-san con todo esto?- confundido, miro fijamente al oficial esperando una respuesta concreta.

-desde hace diez años, Kamiya es el punto débil de Himura – y sin mas que decir el oficial se retiro del salón.

**(Fin del flash back)**

El general escuchaba a sus oficiales dar ordenes de marcha hacia el atentado que ocurría en la zona de festejo, solo pudo desearle buena fortuna a su amigo espadachín.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esto ya estaba fuera de control, sabia que la ausencia del enemigo hace unos momentos no era para nada bueno, y ahora resulta que camino atrás hay gente histérica, herida y algunos perdieron la vida, "¡malditos canallas!" corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero llevar a Kaoru de la mano no se le hacia fácil ya que ella no poseía la misma velocidad ágil, le estaba costando trabajo.

-¡kenshin!... ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?... ¿A dónde vamos?! – la agitación no la dejaba hablar de corrido.

-no preguntes – sus ambarinos ojos asesinos solo tenían un objetivo a la vista, las explicaciones vendrían después.

-¡¿Nani?!...¡¿oye que …te pasa… kenshin?!...¡nunca…me has…hablado asi! – si seguía hablando así mientras corría se quedaría sin aire pronto, pero aquello no le importaba, estaba asustada y confundida, asustada por el reciente atentado y confundida por la actitud de Kenshin, pero su temor y confusión llegaron a su fin cuando una de sus piernas fallo, tropezando, pero Kenshin la sostuvo de inmediato.

-debes fijarte mejor por donde pisas…aunque no me sorprende, siempre fuiste algo torpe – la miro serio, mientras ella se quedaba sin aire…sus ojos…era el hitokiri el que hablaba con ella.

-tu…..mirada….

-mas tarde te lo explicare, ahora, andando – la ayudo a levantarse y comenzaron marcha nuevamente, pero enseguida, un grupo de atacantes los rodearon sin dejar salida "¡demonios!" instantáneamente, se puso delante de Kaoru tratando de salvaguardarla de la vista de los enemigos, ella solo se aferraba a él.

-tu debes ser Hitokiri Battosai ¿no es asi?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-¿Quién pregunta? – fue lo único que respondió.

-yo…-de entre los atacantes, una figura se hizo presente ante ellos.

-tu….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola a todos, discúlpenme por la demora, pero como sabrán, comencé semestre el miércoles pasado, y pues la mala noticia es que me tardare un poco mas en actualizar, espero que sean pacientes, y gracias de corazón a todos los que comentaron, y espero recibir mas comentarios para animarme a seguir, ¡saludos a todos! ^^


	7. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Revelaciones**

-tu debes ser Hitokiri Battosai ¿no es así?- pregunto uno de los atacantes.

-¿Quién pregunta? – fue lo único que respondió.

-yo…-de entre los atacantes, una figura se hizo presente a ellos.

-tu….

Ante ellos, había un hombre de apariencia peligrosa, estatura normal pero con músculos considerables, sus ropas, tan oscuras y gruesas, con cierto estilo tradicional de los ninjas imperiales, armado como uno de ellos, su cabello corto y oscuro y su rostro…demacrado por la parte izquierda, con cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras, también se podía ver que su ojo izquierdo perdió la vista.

-que…¿es lo único que le dices a un viejo conocido? – sonrió sínicamente.

-vete al infierno- rugió

-oh no, ahí es donde irán ustedes- una sonrisa de especial malicia adornó su rostro, mientras que kenshin entrecerró mas su mirada.

-vamos…déjame ver cuanto a crecido la chiquilla- tras la libidinosa mirada del sujeto, Kaoru se aferro con fuerza a kenshin, mientras que el pelirrojo difícilmente trataba de controlar las locas ansias de cortarle el cuello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El desastre de las explosiones dejo un panorama devastador, lugares quemándose, personas heridas, personas muertas, niños llorando, desconsuelo en las mujeres…aquel día alegre de fiesta súbitamente se convirtió en un lugar desolador.

-no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo- con el corazón en su mano, Tsubame miraba desconsolada el paisaje, un nudo en su garganta se formó cuando vio a una mujer rompiendo en llanto sin piedad sobre el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue tapar su rostro y llorar – esto es terrible, ni siquiera sé donde esta Tae.

Yahiko posó una mano en su hombro en gesto conciliador – no te preocupes, kenshin y los demás fueron en su ayuda, estoy seguro que ellos la traerán sana y salva – trato de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo, pero admitió que se sentía un poco aturdido.

-esto me confunde ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? – tras la pregunta al aire de Omasu, Okina solo pudo concentrarse "esas habilidades solo las maneja un grupo en especifico".

-bueno son ninjas, pero no son como nosotros – objeto Shiro, que después miro el rostro serio y concentrado del anciano – ¿Okina-san usted sabe algo?

-…no creí que aun… existieran….- su expresión no cambio, tras lo dicho sus acompañantes pusieron atención.

-¿Quiénes son? – cuestiono el niño y el anciano suspiró.

-les contare….

**(Flash back)**

….

-En aquellos días, todo estaba en calma, Takeshi Mashigaita era el líder en ese momento de los Oniwabanshu, mantenía el duro ritmo de los ninjas como un gran jefe.

….

En los establecimientos de la organización, centenares de ninjas practicaban en sincronía, los movimientos básicos, para no perder condición, siendo vigilados por el líder de la organización.

-¡Descansen! – fue la orden de Takeshi.

-vaya…que bien mantienes la disciplina – Okina llego a su lado sonriente y puso una de sus manos en su hombro y éste le sonrió.

-tengo pensado retirarme pronto y cederte el mando – ante aquello Okina le miró fijamente y después sonrió con calma.

-pienso cederle mi puesto a alguien mas – y volteó su mirada aun niño de no mas de once años, practicando arduamente, haciendo en perfecta sincronía los movimientos indicados, Takeshi lo miró por un rato y después paso a mirar desconcertadamente a Okina.

-pero si solo es un niño – ante lo dicho por el líder Okina sonrió.

-en unos cuantos años estará listo – de pronto su pequeña charla fue interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes del lugar.

-disculpe Takeshi-sama, Okina-sama, un mensajero del Shogun desea verlos.

-iremos enseguida – respondió el jefe.

…

-en el recibidor se encontraba el mensajero, nos aviso que el consejo del Shogun requería la presencia del líder, no hubo problemas con que yo lo acompañara, después de todo yo era el hombre de confianza y mano derecha de Takeshi.

…

-por aquí por favor – un sirviente les guiaba, no era muy común, ni muy apropiado que los dirigentes de organizaciones policiacas o de espionaje hablaran de frente con el Shogun, por lo que la ubicación del mismo estaba resguardada y secretamente ubicada en algún lugar del palacio.

El gran shoji se abrió, dando paso a los dos integrantes del grupo ninja, en el interior se encontraba el consejero del Shogun y otro hombre, el ambiente se sentía un poco perturbador con aquella presencia, Okina solo frunció el ceño ante la desagradable sensación; el consejero se acercó a ellos y se inclinó en reverencia.

-lamento la ausencia del Shogun, pero tuvo un percance, así que me ha dejado a cargo de presentar a las dos unidades de seguridad.

-¿dos unidades? – pregunto Takeshi.

-hai, los espías y los espadachines – le respondió el consejero, en ese momento, aquel desconocido se acercó a ellos lentamente, mientras que el consejero se dirigía a él – Takeshi-san, Okina-san, él es Kuyokawa Hachiro, líder del Roshigumi, la policía del Shogun – ambos se sorprendieron pero se notaba mas en el hombre mayor.

-es un placer – se inclinó Kuyokawa, quien después mostró una sonrisa sarna.

…..

-La primera vez que lo vi, nunca olvidare esa sonrisa llena de malicia, como era nuestro deber espiar a los enemigos debíamos mantener una alianza, pero jamás confié en él, era un hombre que escondía una esencia despiadada, a veces pensaba que me había encontrado de frente con el mismo diablo.

…..

**(Fin del flash back)**

-vaya….pero…¿Qué no era el Shinsengumi la policía del shogun? – cuestionó Yahiko.

-El grupo Roshi fue el antecesor del grupo Shinsen – todos miraron a su costado para encontrarse con el oficial Saito que caminaba tranquilamente entre las cenizas del suelo, Okina lo miro serio y Yahiko volvió su mirada al anciano.

-pero…¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-kuyokawa también tuvo en su poder hombres ninjas, sin embargo sus habilidades eran únicas y muy diferentes a los nuestros…nadie mas que el grupo Roshi poseía esas habilidades…es por eso que pienso que pueden ser ellos, aunque me parece un poco imposible, el Roshigumi fue exterminado hace diez años…-la mirada de Okina demostraba consternación.

-ie…ese maldito traidor sigue vivo – aquellas palabras contenían enojo de parte del oficial, los demás lo miraron sorprendido – se ha escondido todo este tiempo, incluso ha reclutado personas, esta recuperando fuerzas para…-de repente miró a su alrededor - ¿donde esta Himura? – ahora que se fijaba en el panorama, el pelirrojo no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-se fue junto con Kaoru-chan y mis compañeros a salvar a una mujer- respondió el joven ninja.

-¿a quien?- aquello extrañó al oficial.

-¡a mi amiga Tae¡ todavía no llegan, no se si les ha pasado algo – de nuevo sollozaba la joven que en instantes fue consolada por Yahiko.

El oficial se quedo pensando un momento "¿se llevaron a otra mujer?...¿porque no tomaron a kamiya?...a no ser…" se dirigió a ellos – ¿donde estaba Kamiya cuando aquello sucedió?

-estaba junto a kenshin – Yahiko se extraño.

"ya veo…no pudieron llevársela con Himura a su lado"- prendió un cigarro, exhalo el humo y sonrió como siempre lo hace – así que ha comenzado….- y se marcho por el mismo camino por donde se llevaron a Tae, caminaba tranquilamente dejando a los demás interrogantes.

-que hombre tan extraño – recalcó Omasu.

-la verdad no entiendo mucho que sucede – exclamo Yahiko, para después mirar a Tsubame que sollozaba y ofrecerle un dulce para que se calmara.

- él dijo que ese hombre estuvo escondido tanto tiempo, debe buscar algo…-dijo Shiro que después miro a Okina y éste asintió tenuemente.

-ese tal…Kuyokawa…¿que sucedió? – preguntó el niño.

-tres años después se conoció sus verdaderas intenciones…

**(Flash back)**

…..

-el Roshigumi era un aliado de los patriotas, los enemigos del Shogun, hubieron personas que desertaron de los objetivos del grupo Roshi, así que formaron el shinsengumi, la guerra también fue declarada a kuyokawa y sus hombres, pero este supo esconderse durante la guerra civil, ayudando a los patriotas, sin embargo siempre supe que el tenia su propio intereses.

…..

Uno de los castillos del Shogun estaba en llamas, Okina y Aoshi el ahora líder de los Oniwabanshu, eran los encargados de encontrar la enemigo, corrían hábilmente hacia uno de los salones, la madera con la que estaba hecho el lugar comenzaba a ceder ante el fuego, llegaron al salón y ahí estaba…de pie cubierto de sangre, junto a tres ninjas despedazados por su espada, volteó su mirada a ellos, una mirada infernal….Aoshi frunció el ceño y Okina quedó sin aire.

-así que…tu eres el nuevo líder…je tan solo eres un mocoso inútil – volteo completamente a ellos sin dejar de sonreir.

Ante aquello Aoshi se puso en posición de ataque pero Okina puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo, el joven volteo a mirarlo y vio que el hombre mayor no quitaba la vista de su enemigo, aunque su expresión denotaba cierto espasmo, Kuyokawa esta vez miro a Okina.

-te admiro anciano…no todos con esa edad pelean tan bien, después de todo te has ganado algo de mi respeto…pero te lo advierto Nenji…no te cruces en mi camino o te ira peor que a ellos- dijo haciendo referencia a los ninjas descuartizados que estaban a su espalda.

-no vuelvas a usar mi nombre- Okina se molestó de sobremanera, como ninja deseó mantener su nombre en silencio, aunque habían algunos en la organización que lo llamaban por su nombre no había problema…pero si ese hombre lo llamaba así…no le gustaba para nada.

-je…da igual…si aprecias tu vida entonces no nos volveremos a ver – carcajeo sarnamente y en un parpadeo desapareció del lugar con una gran habilidad, y fue cierto…desde ese día ni Okina ni Aoshi lo volvieron a ver.

**(Fin del flash back)**

-¿Qué sucedió después? – aunque pareciera un poco insensible ante la actual situación en que se encontraban, Yahiko no negó que estaba interesado en la historia, se le hacia algo emocionante.

-un año después comunicaron que el Roshigumi fue totalmente destruido, dijeron que fue el mismo Shinsengumi…pero hubieron especulaciones de que había un patriota en medio de la batalla quien fue realmente el que fulmino a la agrupación, aunque me pareció imposible que solo un hombre haya destruido toda una organización con su base…

Todos los que estaban ahí se mantuvieron en silencio, por lo menos Tsubame se había tranquilizado escuchando al anciano Okina, mas sin embargo el ambiente aun era tenso y la preocupación seguía latente, pero solo quedaba esperar y rezar para que los demás volvieran sanos y salvos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora: **Emmm bueno, les dije que me demoraría en actualizar porque ya entre a segundo semestre de mi carrera y pues aprocheve los poquitos raticos libres para escribir el cap. Asi que lamento la demora…y vamos a las aclaraciones, no se si lo sepan, talves muchos lo sepan como otros que no asi que no está demas la aclarcion, el Roshigumi si existió realmente, fue el antecesor del Shinsengumi, su lider fue Kiyokawa Hachiro pero creo que me equivo en unos capítulos como Kuyokawa pero ahora que lo pienso para mi suena mejor asi entonces asi lo dejare jejeje, y ps si fue un traidor, fue aliado de los patriotas pero muchos desertaron de sus objetivos asi que se salieron del grupo para formar el Shinsengumi, emm bueno y otra cosa a aclarar emm no se quien es ni como se llama el lider antecesor de Aoshi, no se si lo habran dicho por ahí, o si en el manga apareció, no se nada asi que me lo invente, y para los que no sabían el nombre real de Okina es Nenji…no me acuerdo el apellido XD (resubi el cap para corregir el nombre de Okina ^^) emm bueno espero que les haya gustado y porfavor ténganme paciencia, primero porque es la primera historia que escribo y segundo..por la demora jejeje bueno espero comentarios que me animen a seguir y criticas constructivas y gracias de corazón a todos los que me han comentado, muchas gracias ^^ saludos¡


	8. El comienzo de todo

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

-"recuerdos"-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El comienzo de todo**

-¡Aoshi-sama cuidado! – detrás del ninja venia un enemigo con suma rapidez, sin embargo por pelear de frente con tres de ellos no se dio cuenta de ese otro a su espalda, pero pudo esquivarlo gracias a la advertencia de Misao.

-kuso…son demasiados – exclamo Sanosuke al tiempo que golpeaba a dos de los ninjas, pero recibió tres golpes y una cortada en el brazo derecho de otro.

-¡Sanosu..! – Tae que se asustó de sobremanera por haber sido lastimado su amigo, de inmediato fue silenciada por el ninja que la tenia sujeta.

-¡sueltenla!- pero al descuido le costó otros dos puñetazos en las costillas y uno en el estomago.

Okon y kuro estaban heridos, ambos sujetados por sus oponentes, parecía como si todo estuviera perdido.

Entre en medio de la batalla, de la nada apareció otro de ellos que con una rápida señal con la cabeza les indico la retirada y así lo hicieron velozmente, soltando a todos.

Tae cayó de rodillas, estaba temblando y sudando frio, jamás la habían atentado de esa manera, sintió a Sanosuke llegar a ella con cierta dificultad.

-¿estas..bien?- con dificultad el luchador estuvo a su altura, y vio que Tae lo miraba asustada.

-¡Por Dios Sanosuke, mira como te han dejado¡

-tranquila mujer…no hace falta que grites – le sonrió de buena manera pero admitía que los golpes aun hacían estragos en su cuerpo.

-¡AAHH! ¿Pero que demonios sucede?- Misao se paso las manos por el rostro exasperada- no entiendo nada, si no querían a Tae desde un principio ¿entonces porque se la llevaron?

Hubo un corto silencio.

-tal vez… es una trampa – exclamo Okon.

Ante aquello dicho por la ninja, Aoshi salió rápido por el camino contrario.

-¡Aoshi-sama ¿A dónde va?! – Aoshi se detuvo un momento y miró a Misao.

-Himura y kamiya están en problemas – y partió de nuevo, dejando desconcertada a la joven.

-¿están en problemas?- Sanosuke se preocupo.

Hubo otro corto silencio.

-¿Misao que sucede?- kuro se acercó a ella lentamente, la mirada de la joven estaba perdida en el camino que tomó Aoshi, el ninja posó una de sus manos y solo logro que ella desviara la mirada aun pensando.

"_-entonces ¿Qué tienes?-" "-no lo se Misao….no sé que es lo me pasa…siento que algo falta, me siento vacia, además….estos días siento que sucede algo extraño…-" "-¿extraño?-" "-si…siento que me están observando, me siento vigilada fuera del dojo y eso me pone un poco nerviosa…-" _ante el recuerdo, se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaban en peligro - ¡es cierto, hay que ayudarlos¡ - y partió rápidamente.

-¡Misao espera! - Kuro y Okon la siguieron rápidamente.

-Ahhgg, demonios no puedo hacer nada – Sanosuke se arrodillo adolorido y sangrando, pero fue ayudado a levantarse por Tae.

-lo único que podemos hacer es caminar hacia ellos – y con Sanosuke apoyado en su hombro derecho, empezaron a caminar lentamente para que el luchador no se esforzara tanto, Tae llamo su atención – oye Sanosuke.

-mm?

-muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme – le sonrió amablemente y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-no es nada mujer, para eso están los amigos, ne? – Sanosuke la miro y la mujer asintió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No paraban los murmullos y los chismes en la posada, muchas de las personas ahí estaban asustadas, algunos decían que era un atentado contra el gobierno, otros decían que seguirían por toda la ciudad, otros pensaban huir de allí ese mismo día, pero ninguna de esas suposiciones lo alarmaron, él lo sabia…él lo sabia todo.

Guardo varios de sus implementos en su maletín, se arregló un poco y fue a la salida de la posada.

-¿va a salir señor juro? ¿Con lo peligroso que esta allá fuera? – la señora dueña del lugar lo detuvo.

-ya no hay peligro – sonrió.

-¿como que no? El festival ahora es un desastre – se acero un poco preocupada- no sea terco hombre y venga a relajarse.

-no se preocupe por mi Miyabi-san, yo estaré bien – le sonrió amablemente -…además…un amigo me necesita ahora y no puedo faltar – y así sin mas, salió de la posada con su rumbo fijo, directo al desastre.

La señora Miyabi suspiro – definitivamente la terquedad es una mala compañía…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-vamos…- se acercó un poco mas a ellos - déjame ver cuanto a crecido la chiquilla- tras la libidinosa mirada del sujeto, Kaoru se aferro con fuerza a kenshin, mientras que el pelirrojo difícilmente trataba de controlar las locas ansias de cortarle el cuello.

-¿Dónde esta ese bastardo? – rugió Battosai.

-cuida tus modales hittokiri, no voy a permitir tus insultos – siseo con furia.

-je que se puede esperar de un perro faldero – le sonrió con cierto cinismo el pelirrojo.

Tras un rugido de parte del enemigo, rápidamente fue por Kenshin y éste lo esquivo con Kaoru tras él, para que de frente se encontrara con el Gatotsu de Saito, solo tuvo unos segundos para esquivarlo, sin embargo le rasgo parte de la tela de su brazo izquierdo, hiriéndolo superficialmente, estuvo muy cerca.

-vaya…¿el lobo vino por su presa? – la malicia se expresó en su mirada.

-jmm que mal quedo tu cara Gamao – con cinismo se burlo de su apariencia facial, enfureciendo al ninja.

-¡FUE POR CULPA DE ESA IMBECIL! - lleno de cólera volteo su mirada hacia Kaoru, pero se sorprendió, porque habían dos personas rodeándola, Aoshi y Misao, protegiéndola de cualquiera de los ataques de cualquier enemigo, ¿donde estaba kenshin?

-¡RYU SOU SEN! – un doloroso golpe en su quijada le hizo retroceder y Kenshin aprovechó para golpearlo duramente con su Sakabato en la zona abdominal, mientras se encogía del dolor, el pelirrojo salto por encima y quedar tras él para después apuntar con el lado filoso de la espada su ojo derecho.

– Vuelve a mirarla de esa manera y te sacare el ojo – siseo y entrecerró sus ambarinos ojos aterradoramente.

Gamao se recupero del susto y rio sarnamente, de pronto en una nube de humo salió fuera del alcance del pelirrojo, y rápidamente los demás ninjas hicieron lo mismo, dejando una cortina de humo alrededor, sin dejar ver a ninguno de los que estaba ahí, sin embargo el espadachín sintió cinco presencias que se aproximaban a él, con dificultad logro esquivar los golpes, pero sintió a dos de ellos encima y no pudo hacer nada, lo sujetaron fuertemente, poniendo sus brazos de tras, lastimando el que tenia herido por la batalla contra Enishi, aguantándose con un gemido de dolor.

El humo se dispersó, dejando ver a mas ninjas rodeando a cada uno, inclusive a Saito, cuya expresión no era muy agradable, pero la única que estaba libre era Kaoru, estaba estática, había estado así desde que ese hombre la miro.

-no…-kenshin se asusto.

Gamao que estaba enfrente del pelirrojo sonrió con malicia, para después voltearse hacia Kaoru, que seguía en mismo estado.

-no te atrevas…-susurro amenazante el Hitokiri.

"ese hombre…" Kaoru había quedado pasmada, estaba asustada por la situación, y aturdida por el enemigo que ahora la miraba con odio, no podía moverse, no mucho, su cuerpo no le respondía, y sostuvo la respiración cundo vio que avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – Kenshin se movió bruscamente entre los agresores, pero estos lo sujetaron con más fuerza lastimándolo.

-tu…- rugió el ninja, su odio se expresaba claramente en su mirada, con ansias asesinas, Kaoru solo pudo dar un paso atrás.

-¡Kaoru!- se alarmo Misao.

Pero Kaoru no escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos, ni siquiera las advertencias de Kenshin, su terror solo divisaba a ese hombre que ya estaba cerca de ella. Gamao la tomo del cuello duramente pero sin llegar a asfixiarla, haciendo que levantara el rostro y lo viera a la cara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-ya se están tardando mucho – se preocupo Omasu.

-Tal vez sea mejor que yo también valla – sugirió Shiro.

-ie…solo complicaras las cosas – replico el anciano Okina

-pero….

-es mejor esperarlos aquí…ellos volverán.

Ante la retentiva del anciano, Yahiko apretó los puños sintiéndose inservible e inútil, pero era cierto, él tampoco podía hacer nada, tan solo esperar. De pronto diviso a otro anciano acercándose a ellos.

-Okina –san…ha pasado tiempo – sonrió amablemente.

-¡Juro-san! Si que ha pasado, ne? – el veterano le respondió alegremente, mientras que los demás los miraban confusos, ¿es que no entendían lo grave de la situación que estaban viviendo ahora?

-si ha sido mucho…pero será otro momento en el que hablaremos con mas calma – se inclino un poco – hora llevo prisa, nos vemos luego Okina-san, fue un placer volver a verlo – y de nuevo partió hacia donde los demás habían ido en ayuda de Tae.

-¡oiga espere! ¡Por ahí es peligro….! – la advertencia de Yahiko fue interrumpida por Okina que tomo su brazo y lo miro significativamente, el niño volvió su desconcertada mirada hacia el lugar por donde fue el anciano, y Okina solo sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿qui…quien eres? – pregunto temerosa, Gamao estudio su rostro.

-¿no lo sabes?...o no lo recuerdas…-cada una de las palabras estaban cargadas de odio, asustando y desconcertando aun mas a Kaoru.

-no se quien eres…

El hombre tomo duramente su capul para descubrir su frente, y encontrar ahí una cicatriz superficial que se perdía en el cuero cabelludo por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ante aquello, Gamao sonrió con malicia.

-no….no me recuerdas, y todo por culpa de tu adorado asesino.

-¡CALLATE! – volvió a moverse bruscamente el pelirrojo.

El ninja volvió a mirarla con odio, le dio un certero golpe en la cicatriz noqueándola por unos momentos, haciéndola sangrar…y esa fue la gota que rebaso la copa.

-¡Gamao-sama cuidado!- le advirtió uno de sus hombres.

Solo tuvo tiempo para voltear su mirada, y vio al mismísimo demonio de ojos dorados por encima de él, tan solo alcanzo a retroceder, pero Battosai clavo parte de su espada en el costado derecho del ninja.

-demonios…

-te dije que te alejaras de ella – hablo con un rugido temible y sus ojos destellantes – ahora, te matare….

-kenshin…no lo hagas….- Kaoru hablo con debilidad, intentando incorporarse.

Kenshin ante aquella visión de la joven, rememoro en su memoria aquel _"momento", _tembló.

-Kaoru…

Gamao aprovecho ese instante de distracción del pelirrojo para golpearlo duramente en el estomago y mandarlo lejos.

-jmm esa niña siempre fue tu debilidad….me das lastima – hablo como si nada – mi señor desea que esta sea solo una advertencia, sabemos que no estas del todo recuperado, y a juzgar por tu forma de pelear hoy, has perdido demasiada condición, asi que te daremos tiempo para que te recuperes y entrenes, esto puede ser en cuestión de días, semanas o meses, asi que es mejor que se preparen.

Gamao camino hasta quedar enfrente de kenshin, que estaba tratando de incorporarse, y éste lo miro fijamente.

-porque te diré una cosa….esa mocosa también peleara, yo me encargare de ella, así que si vas en su ayuda, la matare mas rápido de lo pensado – sonrió con malicia.

Gamao indicó la retirada a sus hombres, soltándolos a todos y se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-maldicion…¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? – pregunto Kuro.

-los ninjas de Hachiro…-respondió Aoshi, quien miraba seriamente el camino por el que tomaron los enemigos.

-¿Hachiro? – pregunto de nuevo.

Saito saco otro de sus cigarros y fumó, ante aquella reacción Misao se enojó.

-Oiga usted no fue de mucha ayuda.

El oficial exhalo el humo.

-yo tan solo vine a corroborar.

-¡¿a corroborar?! ¡ como que a corroborar! ¡a corroborar como nos mataban! – alego la joven.

-Misao calmate – le recrimino Aoshi.

-jmm, después de todo no es mi problema – y sin mas el oficial se fue del lugar; Misao suspiro exasperada.

Kenshin se levanto lentamente y llego a Kaoru lo mas rápido que pudo, ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, tratando de tapar la herida de su frente con su mano.

-kaoru-dono ¿se encuentra bien? – la miro preocupado, su mirada y su carácter volvían a ser el mismo.

Kaoru levanto su mirada a él, su expresión denotaba que estaba al punto del colapso nervioso.

-kenshin….¿que esta pasando? – ante la mirada de la joven, kenshin trago duro, sintiéndose mal.

-en casa se lo explicare – le dijo suavemente.

-¿estan todos bien? – pregunto Sanosuke que recién llegaba al lugar con ayuda de Tae, los demás se preocuparon por su estado, todos acordaron que primero que todo, debían ir con el doctor Genzai.

-kenshin ¿estas bien muchacho?

Tras la voz que llamo al pelirrojo, todos repararon en la presencia del anciano.

-Juro-san – lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Sanosuke.

-Oh si lo siento, me presento, mi nombre es Juro Yoshida y soy medico, es un placer – se inclino y los que no lo conocían hicieron lo mismo.

-Juro-san es amigo mio – aclaro el pelirrojo, ganándose una sonrisa del veterano.

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí? – se extrañó Misao.

-oh eso…

-en el dojo hablaremos con calma – hablo Kaoru.

Juro reparo mejor a Kaoru, y vio la herida que sangraba se su rostro, se acercó alarmado a ella, para después observar mejor, y vio entonces que su cicatriz estaba abierta, poso su preocupada mirada a kenshin y éste la bajo indignada, apretando los puños.

-espera un momento Kaoru, hay que detener el sangramiento – y de su maleta saco una pequeña gasa y un vendaje, unto la gasa con una crema y la poso sobre la herida, Kaoru se quejo un poco, y después le puso el vendaje cuidadosamente.

-listo, ya esta.

-gracias abuelo – le sonrio Kaoru y aunque no se dio cuenta de como lo había llamado, kenshin y Juro si lo hicieron.

-bueno creo que es mejor irnos al dojo, hay que regresar por Okina-san y los demás – exclamo Okon y los demás partieron.

En el camino se encontraron con los demás, Tsubame corrió hacia Tae y lloro de alivio, Juro se presento una vez mas ante los que no lo conocían, y aclararon que las curaciones y las conversaciones las harían al llegar al dojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos estaban en el gran salón del dojo, Juro terminaba de vendar el dorso a Sanosuke, los demás que resultaron heridos ya habían sido atendidos, Tae y Tsubame se habían ido temprano porque tenían que atender el Akabeko, y una vez mas antes de irse Tae les dio las gracias por ayudarla.

Sin embargo Kaoru estaba totalmente ida

-"ese hombre…me ha culpado de algo…se esta vengando contra kenshin y contra mi…pero…yo no lo conozco…¡no lo conozco, no se que sucede!" – tras mucho forzar su mente, el dolor de cabeza que había aparecido hace unos días volvió, pero con mas intensidad, tan solo pudo tomarse la cabeza.

-¡Koaru! – ante el grito de Misao, Kaoru volvió su mirada a ella y vio que los demás se quedaron pasmados, de pronto sintió algo viscoso bajarle por el rostro y con temor paso su mano por su cara y ver con miedo que en ella había sangre, su herida seguía sangrando…

**(Flash back)**

-papá tengo miedo…no deja de sangrar- Kaoru que apenas cruzaba los siete años, sollozaba ante su padre, que la consolaba mientras le cambiaba el vendaje de su frente.

-tranquila mi pequeña, tardara en sanar no te preocupes.

-pero lleva asi varios días…¿y si me muero?- se asustó mas, Kojiro la miro molesto.

-Kaoru no digas tonterías, no vas a morir – suavizo su mirada – es solo que hay unas heridas que sanan mas rápido que otras, nada mas – y abrazó a su hija mientras ella calmaba su llanto.

**(Fin del flash back)**

-cuando…era pequeña, un mes y medio después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre y yo hicimos un viaje, pero….-hablo despacio y suavemente, los demás estaban expectantes ante ella, sobretodo el pelirrojo – pero….no recuerdo nada de eso….lo que recuerdo es que desperté aquí…estaba llena de moretones y de heridas, mi padre me dijo que habíamos sufrido un accidente durante el viaje, y que el golpe en mi cabeza había sido tal que me había dejado inconsciente mucho tiempo, que era posible que no recordara nada….y asi fue…no recuerdo nada hasta ahora….es asi como no recuerdo a ese hombre que dice conocerme y culparme de lo que le sucedió a su rostro…

La voz de Kaoru fue desquebrajando a medida que crecía su incertidumbre, y miro significativamente a kenshin, quien trago duro.

-si tu sabes algo Kenshin por favor dimelo…dime ¿Qué esta sucediendo?...-la joven estaba apunto de soltar lagrimas, el pelirrojo bajo su mirada sintiéndose culpable, Juro que estaba a su lado, poso una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimo.

-Cuando sucedió lo de Enishi, decidí contarles mi pasado, pero…no fue todo mi pasado…falto una parte…una parte que para mi significa demasiado…

Kenshin levantó su mirada a Kaoru demostrándole determinación, y ella se mostraba temerosa pero expectante ante lo que decía el pelirrojo.

-aqueyo sucedió antes de esta cicatriz - toco la cruz en su mejilla - Kuyokawa Hachiro fue aliado de los patriotas por un principio, pero….él nos traiciono defendiendo sus propios y codiciosos intereses, bajo su mando, varios de sus hombres raptaban a personas jóvenes y niños como esclavos y que muy pronto serian sus subordinados…hubo un día en el que termine un encargo, ese día mi compañero Shinsaku y yo fuimos alertados por una mujer, cuyos bandidos se habían llevado a su hijo…fui tras el carruaje…acabe con ellos…y ahí…entre los niños….encontré a alguien que cambiaria mi vida para siempre…

Ante aquella revelación, el pelirrojo le dedico una suave sonrisa a Kaoru, mientras la expresión de ella dejaba ver clara sorpresa, y vio atentamente lo que el pelirrojo sacaba entre sus ropas.

Contuvo la respiración.

-¿lo reconoce Kaoru-dono? – le extendió a ella el trozo de tela.

-¿Cómo…..como es que tienes eso?...- Kaoru rápidamente miro a Misao que también estaba en las mismas condiciones de ella, sin embargo entendio el mensaje y rápidamente fue a la habitación de Kaoru.

Los demás estaban en silencio sin salir de su asombro, kenshin estaba totalmente nervioso, pues bien, ahora que había empezado a hablar no podía parar.

Rápidamente llego Misao con un trozo de tela, y fue cuando a Kaoru se le acelero el corazón, tomo la prenda de las manos de Misao y miro a kenshin asustada.

-¿Por qué tienes una igual?..

-no son dos Kaoru-dono, es la misma – tomo suavemente la tela de las manos de Kaoru y extendió las dos partes en el suelo, juntándolas, mostrando asi que encajaban perfectamente, formando una sola tela. Kaoru dio un paso atrás, estaba totalmente palida y sudaba frio.

-no…

-la pañoleta no es de su madre Kaoru-dono…

Kaoru volvió mirarlo sin salir del shock, "¿Cómo…sabe de mi madre?" su respiración se estaba agitando…

Los demás no salían de su asombro, ni podían decir nada, tan solo escuchar.

-yo….yo….-esta vez el pelirrojo tomo aire – yo la compre para usted cuando era una niña….

No se escucho nada…tan solo silencio, y un aura pesada, no había susurro del viendo, no había el sonido de los pajaros, no había gotas mojando el suelo de tierra en el patio, nada, tan solo nada….

-…¿Qué?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Hacia cuanto había salido del dojo?, ¿15 minutos…30 minutos….una hora….tres horas…cinco horas..? eso ahora era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería salir y alejarse de ese lugar….para tratar de encontrar en algún otro la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba para pensar las cosas….

¿Cómo es posible que ese amable y dulce hombre le haya ocultado tantas cosas en todo ese tiempo?...¿porque nunca se lo dijo?...¿es que ella no tenia derecho a saber?...¿desde hace cuanto que no escuchaba cantar a los pajaros?...ahora se daba cuenta de su existencia y de su alrededor cuando salio del dojo…poco a poco estaba volviendo a la realidad, y reparo que se encontraba en ese rio…ese hermoso pero melancólico rio…

Pudo divisar algunas luciérnagas danzar por ahí, empezaba a oscurecer, y pensó que este era el lugar para sentarse a reflexionar y tratar de calmarse.

Busco un lugarcillo por ahí, y se sentó a mirar la belleza del lugar…pero su mirada no se despegaba de las luciérnagas.

**(Flash back)**

-mira Kaoru, luciérnagas – Kaoru puso antencion a su madre que señalaba a los animalillos, y se maravillo con el paisaje.

-oahh…son muy bonitas – exclamo alegre la pequeña.

-¿verdad que si? Y ¿ves esas de allá? Las que mas brillan – señalo la mujer

-aja.

-pues esas, mi tesoro, cumplirán cualquiera de tus deseos, y si alguna vez te sientes mal, ellas te calmaran – le hablo suavemente a su pequeña y la sento en su regazo.

-¿enserio? Pues entonces pediré un deseo.

-¿a si?...¿que pedirás mi pequeña?

-deseare que tu siempre me quieras – y ante la adorable ocurrencia de su hija, la mujer le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazo.

-yo siempre te voy a querer mi pequeña…siempre…

**(Fin del flas back)**

Kaoru ahora lloraba, deseando que esas hermosas luciérnagas calmaran su triste y angustiado corazón…pero también…

-recordar….quiero recordar….por favor…tan solo eso…recordar…

Su vista se nublo ante sus lagrimas, pero notó vagamente que las luces de las luciérnagas cada vez se intensificaban mas y se acercaban a ella…de pronto empezó a sentiré débil físicamente, y a perder la conciencia…y en su mente, aparecían imágenes de lo que fue su niñez, de lo que había vivido con su padre, de los juegos con su madre…y de….y de…

"_el comienzo de todo"…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: **hola¡ emm bueno esto fue largo O.o jaja espero que les guste el cap. Y porfa no olviden comentar, y gracias de todo corazón a los que han comentado y seguido mi historia, saludos¡ ^^


	9. Atentado a medio camino

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Atentado a medio camino**

Había uno… dos, tres, cuatro…. cinco Jazmines en su jardín, hacia mes y medio justo un día después de la muerte de madre, planto su amada flor como una forma de tributo a ella, era la flor favorita de las dos, siempre que las veía tenia bellos recuerdos de su mamá, por ella amaba las flores…por ella amaba los jazmines.

-si siguen así el jardín estará lleno de ustedes – como si hablara con las flores, sonrió alegre – cuando empiece el invierno las entrare a casa, así no les pasara nada.

La vio en el patio, tan alegre y sencilla como siempre, cuidaba de sus plantas como todas las mañanas y las noches.

Suspiro, dio gracias a kami de que su pequeña hija tuviera una gran fortaleza, porque aunque ella no lo supiera y aunque él tal vez nunca se lo diga, su sonrisa sincera, su fuerte espíritu y su gran voluntad, hicieron que él recuperara de nuevo las ganas de vivir, quería vivir por su pequeña, por hacerla feliz y resplandecer cada día en ella el bello recuerdo de su esposa.

Se quedo mirándola unos momentos...

**(Flash back)**

-…Koizumi ¿en que piensas?- llegó al lado de su esposa que reposaba sobre una manta en el pastizal, estaba pensativa observando a su pequeña hija que jugaba metros más allá con las mariposas y las aves que volaban cerca.

-Querido…¿te has fijado en la sonrisa de Kaoru? – sonriente lo miró.

-¿de que hablas?

Miro extrañado a su esposa, vio como ella de nuevo volvía su mirada hacia la pequeña y él hizo lo mismo.

-la señora Aiko me agradeció esta mañana…

-…. ¿Por qué?

-me dijo que gracias a la visita de Kaoru que le hizo hace dos días, se sintió mucho mejor.

Volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-dijo que cuando la vio sonreír para ella, de repente su mal había desaparecido.

Volvió su mirada a su pequeña hija que reía, contagiándola, sacándole una suave risa, su esposo se le quedo viendo un momento, y miro a su hija después.

-la sonrisa de Kaoru es muy especial – expreso ella – hace que te regocije el corazón de calidez y felicidad, sé que eso es un don….un hermoso don…-su expresión ahora denoto seriedad- …y creo firmemente que alguien necesita ese don.

Aquello último que dijo su esposa no lo comprendió realmente.

**(Fin del flash back)**

Las sonrisas de Kaoru hicieron un milagro en él, tal vez en verdad ella tenga ese don que según su esposa la hacia especial, recordaba como todos los que la conocían se encantaban con ella, tan risueña y juguetona pero también consiente y madura, cuando su hija hacia cortas reflexiones de cualquier pequeñez, se quedaba sin habla, ¿Cómo es posible que una niña pensara de esa manera?

De una u otra manera se sintió muy orgulloso de su hija, su madre también Fue así, dulce y sabia, y así la conoció cuando ella tenía diecisiete años…

"_y creo firmemente que alguien necesita de ese don"_

Volvió a reflexionar…

Kaoru era muy especial, su forma de ser y su fortaleza inquebrantable, hicieron que él se levantara de su abismo por el que entro al haber perdido a su esposa. Ella podía logar esas cosas, tal vez… encuentre a alguien a quien salvar, tal vez Kaoru nació con esa fortaleza…para alguien mas…alguien mas necesitaba de ella…gracias a su esposa el creía en el destino, y en el porqué de las cosas, y si su pequeña era tan especial…es porque nació para salvar de la oscuridad a otra persona…

Como lo hizo con él…

-les contare un poema, les va a gustar es muy bonito.

Aunque aun era muy inocente…

La oyó recitar un corto y dulce poema que le había enseñado Koizumi, su madre.

-tus flores han crecido mucho Kaoru – su padre llego a su lado.

-¿verdad que si? – se entusiasmó.

-Hai, un tiempo mas y este lugar estará lleno de jazmines – le comento alegre.

Kaoru rio ante aquello y se dirigió a las flores de nuevo.

-¿ven? Papá también piensa lo mismo.

La ocurrencia de su hija le causo gracia a Kojiro, le indico a Kaoru que se acercara, la tomo de la mano y fueron juntos al porche a sentarse para comer una pequeña merienda de la tarde.

-Dime Kaoru…¿te gustaría ir a Aomori? – le preguntó después de beber un sorbo de té.

-¿Aomori? ¿Tan lejos? – le miro extrañada.

-si, será un viaje de descanso – le dijo tranquilo - ¿no te gustaría?

La pequeña bajo la cabeza un momento.

-etto…¿Cuántos días?...

-mmm…cerca de tres semanas – volvió a sonreírle.

Kaoru pensó un momento, su papá había trabajado más de lo normal últimamente y ella practicaba arduamente en el dojo. Tal vez merecían un descanso. Después miro a su padre con una encantadora sonrisa.

-me gusta papá, nunca he visitado Aomori, seguro es un bonito lugar – aquella alegría lo contagió.

-Hai, además el mar de allá es más hermoso que el de acá – a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-y ¿cuando iremos papá?

-en dos días ¿te parece?

Kaoru asintió animadamente, mientras que su padre sonreía y besaba su frente.

-entonces es mejor que prepares tu equipaje desde hoy.

La pequeña se levanto de inmediato para después ir a su cuarto para arreglar sus cosas, pero paro abruptamente, miro a su papá preocupada, y este se extrañó.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ella giro su vista al patio, mirando los jazmines con la misma expresión.

-pero…¿Quién cuidara de ellas?

Le conmovió la sincera preocupación de su pequeña por sus flores, así que de inmediato busco una solución en su mente.

-mmm…podemos pedirle a Miyako que cuide de las plantas y del dojo en nuestra ausencia – y los azules ojos de su hija brillaron de nuevo, revelando una sonrisa, se sintió satisfecho.

-¡entonces iré a pedírselo ahora mismo! – emprendió su camino corriendo- ¡tal vez pueda despedirme de ella y de Tae!

Miro sonriente el partir de su hija y después suspiro, no había problema con que fuera sola, ella era muy suspicaz e inteligente, conocía el camino, además de que hace año y medio, le había enseñado lo básico sobre defensa de mano a mano y después empezó a impartirle el estilo de kendo de su familia.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Recordó cuando Kaoru le había pedido tímidamente si podría enseñarle a pelear con la espada como él lo hacia, no pudo mas que emocionarse por ver que ella voluntariamente quería aprender el estilo Kamiya Kasshin, la había visto como observaba sus clases atenta y maravillada, enorgulleciéndolo; le dijo que no había necesidad de que se lo pidiera porque ella era la heredera del Kamiya Kasshin y por tanto era una tradición de generación, aquello la emociono.

Sin embargo antes de que Kaoru se lo pidiera, él estaba dudando un poco, después de todo era una niña (la cual él no la cambiaria por nada) y no estaba seguro de que el mundo la recibiera gratamente como kendoka tan solo por su condición de mujer; sin embargo al ver su entusiasmo y reconocer su gran fortaleza, ya no dudo ni un segundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-oye Miyako, ¿podrías lavar esos platos?...es que la encargada de eso tuvo que salir y…

-no te preocupes Daichi, después de todo alguien tiene que pagar por tu vagancia- con sarcasmo gracioso respondió la mujer de oscuros cabellos.

Dejo su zumo de naranja a un lado para levantarse de la mesa con cierta gracia.

-¡oye! Te recuerdo que solo me corresponde el manejo financiero de este lugar– cruzo los brazos el robusto hombre con fingido enojo.

-si, pero deberías hacer mas que solo contar dinero – camino hacia su hermano con una olla sucia – además…- y lo miro burlonamente de arriba a abajo –…te hace falta algo de ejercicio, ¿no crees?

-Bahh! Yo si me alimento, no como otras personas – la estudio de la misma manera en que ella lo estudio a él.

-Yo si me cuido…no como otras personas – le devolvió la burla, Daichi no hizo mas que largarse a reír por las amenas bromas en las que ambos se sometían, pero total, así son los hermanos.

Miyako fue a una de las mesas vacías a recoger los platos, de repente en la entrada reconoció a la pequeña Kaoru, quien miraba para todos los lados buscando a algún conocido, hasta que la vio.

-¡Miyako-san!

-hola Kaoru-chan, ¿Cómo estas hoy? – acaricio sus cabellos cuando ella se acercó alegre, ambas fueron a una mesa vacía cercana.

-estoy bien Miyako-san.

-¿y donde esta tu padre? – miro por todos los lados.

-no vino conmigo, solo venia a despedirme.

La mujer la miro fijamente.

-¿te vas?

Kaoru asintió con euforia.

-sip, papá y yo iremos a Aomori – apoyo sus codos en la mesa mientras se tomaba el rostro con sus manos en gesto soñador - ah también venia para pedirte un favor – jugo con sus manos apenada.

La mujer sonrió.

-¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Kaoru levanto su mirada a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-¿podría cuidar del dojo?...es solo mientras estamos en Aomori… y yo…he plantado jazmines y no quiero que nada malo les pase – la miro con preocupación.

Entre tanto la mujer se estremeció un poco, en todos sus años de vida jamás había conocido a un niño que amara tanto las flores como lo hacia ella, esa niña era única.

Le sonrió tranquilizándola.

-no te preocupes, yo cuidare del dojo y de tus flores, ya veras que cuando vuelvas estarán mas bellas que nunca.

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron con intensidad y una sonrisa de emoción no se hizo esperar.

-¡muchas gracias Miyako-san!

Miyako le dijo que no había problema.

-¿y cuando partirán?

-en dos días.

-¿y porque irán a Aomori? ¿No esta un poco lejos?

-papá dijo que seria como unas vacaciones - sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes, y ante aquello la mujer soltó una suave risa, verla sonreír siempre le subía el animo.

-¿alguien dijo vacaciones?- Tae, que no pasaba de ser una joven entrando a la pubertad se acercó a ellas, limpiándose las manos con el mantel de su uniforme.

-¡Hola Tae! – le sonrió, la joven le devolvió el saludo.

-escuché que hablaban de vacaciones.

-no para ti – Miyako le sonrió levantado una ceja.

-oi eso es cruel Miyako – Tae le hizo un puchero, sacándole una pequeña carcajada a Kaoru.

-aun tienes mucho que aprender, no hay tiempo para descansar.

La joven bufó.

-oh, hablando de aprender…-Tae se acercó alegre a Kaoru- ya se como hacer sopa de miso ¿quieres que te traiga un poco?

Kaoru se emociono, la sopa de miso era su favorita.

Pero su expresión cambio.

-es que no traigo dinero…

-no te preocupes, yo invito – Miyako le ofreció con amabilidad.

-oh no, es…

-claro que si mi pequeña, tu eres nuestra mejor cliente y eso se merece un premio – le sonrió juguetonamente. Kaoru le respondió con cierta timidez.

Tae fue rápidamente por una sopa, dejando a Miyako y a Kaoru en su conversación. No tardo en regresar.

-Toma, aquí tienes

-oahh, se ve delicioso Tae – sus ojos brillaron - ¡Itadakimasu!

Tomaba grandes sorbos de la sopa, a veces le atragantaba ganándose la risa de las dos espectadoras, haciendo que se apenara.

-¡Ese hombre me mintió!

Volvieron su mirada tres mesas atrás. Dos mujeres sin pudor bebían tanto sake como podían, a estas alturas estaban ebrias y haciendo alboroto.

-me dijo que solo iría por negocios, ¡pero la verdad es que me engañaba! – bebió un gran sorbo, y azoto el vasillo en la mesa – mentiroso… ¡cuando los hombres se van no es para algo mas que olvidarse de todo¡

Estaba molestando a los clientes.

Kaoru miro extrañada la escena.

-ay no…-Miyako suspiro con cansancio- ya vuelvo niñas.

Tae dio gracias al cielo de que Miyako no la mandara a resolver el problema, sin embargo por parte de ella aun tenia mucho trabajo que hacer. Suspiro resignada.

Kaoru la miro.

-¿Qué tienes Tae?

Se sentó en frente de Kaoru un poco exasperada, miro a la pequeña un momento y esta la miraba curiosa.

-sabes Kaoru…te envidio mucho – apoyo su cara en una mano.

Kaoru inclino su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no tienes primas injustas que te esclavicen – aventó el trapo en la mesa con desgana.

-jajajaja pero eso por tu bien, supongo…bueno eso siempre dicen – lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro. A Tae le causo gracia – bueno tal vez no tenga primas esclavizadoras pero mi papá es muy estricto.

Tae sonrio.

-olvidaba que estabas practicando el kendo. ¿Cómo te va?

Los ojos de Kaoru brillaron.

-¡Genial! Mi meta es llegar a ser mejor que mi papá – dijo con decisión.

-y así será.

Kaoru termino su sopa, le agradeció a Tae y se despidió de ella.

-por favor, despídeme de Miyako-san. – se inclinó.

-lo haré.

Salió del Akabeko muy satisfecha (¿quien no lo estaría si te regalan un plato de tu sopa favorita?), el sol del medio día estaba deslumbrante. En el camino se encontró a la señora Aiko. La ayudo a cargar el equipaje de un familiar recién llegado de Kyoto (con lo peligroso que estaba la ciudad por la guerra civil), como agradecimiento la invito a comer algunas golosinas y Té. Aun a pesar de los años que tenia encima, la señora Aiko nunca dejo de mostrar su buen sentido del humor. El rato que paso con ella fue muy agradable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿en verdad sus ojos eran de ese color?

-Hai, eran verdes y muy claros, realmente hermosos.

Últimamente, Kaoru y su padre tenían la costumbre de salir a caminar por las tardes, para detenerse en algún lugar acogedor del campo a mirar el atardecer. Mañana iban a partir, así que esta caminata matutina no podría faltar.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, su padre le contaba anécdotas de su vida, al hacerlo, Kaoru recordó las agradables y hasta divertidas conversaciones que tuvo con la señora Aiko el día anterior, repentinamente sintió deseos de saber como era su abuela, nunca la conoció y su padre no hablaba mucho de ella, así que decidió preguntárselo.

Su padre le dijo que ella siempre se había mostrado rígida, seria y fría ante los demás, pero que para su familia, profesaba hermosos sentimientos de cariño y cuidado. Le había enseñado muchas cosas valiosas. La vida nunca había sido amable con ella, tal vez por ello siempre fue desconfiada con las personas.

Kojiro le conto que en toda su vida hasta ahora, su madre fue la única persona que conoció tenia los ojos verdes, ojos muy pocos comunes en su nación, Kaoru siempre que miraba sus ojos en algún espejo o reflejo se sentía extraña y ajena a los demás, pero no con su padre.

Kaoru se arrodillo en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente.

él la miro curioso.

-papi tus ojos son… como el cielo anocheciendo – sonrió satisfecha con su deducción.

Él sonrió.

-¿Cómo son los míos? – quiso saber ella.

El miro fijamente los claros ojos de su hija, demandando expresión de concentración, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-los tuyos son como el cielo en todo su esplendor – acaricio su infantil rostro.

-… ¿y mamá? ¿Qué cielo era?

Kojiro tembló un poco y trago. Hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener su sonrisa.

-los ojos de tu madre eran tan negros y brillantes… como los de una noche llena de estrellas.

En su sonrisa aun se denotaba cierta tristeza. Kaoru lo sabía. Se sintió culpable.

Se acomodó de nuevo a su lado, mirando el paisaje.

-un cielo claro, un cielo oscuro…y la noche – susurro ella - ¿crees que alguien tenga los ojos como este atardecer?

Kojiro miro el cielo, y vio impregnado en el, un hermoso e intenso violeta.

-¿violeta? –le pregunto él.

-si, violeta – miro maravillada el cielo - … si alguien tuviera los ojos como este cielo, serian los mas raros y hermosos que hallan existido.

Este era uno de esos pequeños momentos en los que su hija dejaba de ser niña. Sin embargo aquella reflexión extrañamente no hizo más que inquietarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solo una regada mas y ya estarían listas, la noche hacia lo suyo, refrescar el ambiente, su padre aun guardaba su ropa, rio ante aquello. El orden de su ropa no siempre fue su fuerte.

Echo un poco mas de tierra para las que seguían creciendo, no podía olvidarse de ellas…

No podía olvidarse…

"_¡Cuando los hombres se van no es para algo mas que olvidarse de todo!"_

-para olvidarse de todo….- susurró.

"_Dime Kaoru… ¿te gustaría ir a Aomori?"_

"_¿Aomori? ¿Tan lejos?"_

Y si su padre quería irse para….olvidar…

olvidar esta vida... este lugar...y a su madre...

No…eso no podía pasar….

Llego a él.

-papi… ¿en verdad es necesario hacer este viaje? – vio como el dejaba su ropa para acercarse a ella.

Sintió la fuerza con que la abrazaba, sus palabras, necesitaban despejarse de la tensión de este dojo, dejar ir el dolor y volver con renovadas energías, y ser capaces los dos juntos, de superar cualquier adversidad.

Lloro correspondiendo el abrazo de su padre, la consolaba tal y como su madre lo hacia y creyó en él.

Llorar hoy para ser libres mañana….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Que tengan un buen viaje. – les deseo Miyako.

Ambos se despidieron de ella y partieron.

El día fue largo y calmado, primero fueron en barco. Kaoru se entretenia mirando los coloridos peces del rio, algunos grandes y otros pequeños.

Su padre mientras, la veía sonriente, pero…

-algo no esta bien….- susurró para si, no quiso decirle nada para no preocuparla.

Después del viaje en barco tendrían que seguir en carruaje hasta un pueblito y descansar en la noche.

Encontraron una pensión y ahí se hospedaron.

-que tengan buen provecho – les deseo una empleada del lugar.

-la comida esta deliciosa ¿no lo crees Kaoru? – comió otra porción.

-hai, muy rica – sonrió entusiasta.

Pero su entusiasmo murió… desde hace unos momentos sentía que algo extraño sucedía en los alrededores. No quiso decirle nada a su padre, tal vez era solo su imaginación.

Pero Kojiro se dio cuenta de lo que podría estar pensando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-De prisa Kaoru, no podemos hacer esperar el carruaje – le ordeno desde fuera de la pensión.

Kaoru llego un poco apresurada arreglándose el kimono.

-lo siento es que estaba…- sintió algo extraño alrededor, de nuevo, miro por todos los lados.

Eso no es bueno.

-Kaoru entra rápido – su padre también lo sintió.

Sin miramientos entro al carruaje seguida de su padre, el trayecto estuvo en silencio, Kaoru estaba un poco inquieta y Kojiro estaba alerta.

Alguien los seguía desde que subieron al barco.

La presencia se hacia mas cercana.

-papá…-Kaoru se aferro a él queriendo esconderse.

-mantén la calma – le susurro.

Lentamente se apodero de su shinai. Lo había traído consigo por si surgían problemas. Y estaba claro que la presencia no venia con buenas intenciones.

De imprevisto el lado izquierdo del carruaje por donde estaba Kaoru fue destrozado, alguien con el rostro cubierto entro en el, tomando a la pequeña.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡SUELTALA! – lo golpeo con su Shinai a un costado.

Se habían dado cuenta de que el carruaje se detuvo. salieron de el.

Había asesinado al conductor.

Kojiro de nuevo arremetió contra el atacante.

Este de inmediato soltó a Kaoru para sacar su cuchillo. Kojiro logro esquivarlos con facilidad.

-demonios…-

El atacante arremetió contra su rostro, pero Kojiro de agachó rápidamente golpeándolo en el abdomen.

Soltó el cuchillo por el dolor.

Kaoru estaba pasmada.

-¡papá! – quiso ir donde él, pero fue impedida.

Había otro.

La sostenía fuertemente, tapando su boca y apuntándo su rostro con un chuchillo.

-¡Kaoru! – fue por ella.

Pero el que luchó con el rápidamente tomo su chuchillo y se incorporo, enterrandoselo profundamente a un costado.

-¡Aggh! – callo de rodillas

Kaoru libro su boca.

-¡PAPÁ! – lloraba.

-¡tenemos que irnos de inmediato! – dijo uno de ellos.

Con su habilidad se alejaron a gran velocidad, llevándose a la pequeña.

Kojiro rápidamente perdía mucha sangre.

-Kaoru…-estaba débil.

Callo al suelo perdiendo la conciencia. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el llamado de su hija desde lejos.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora: **HOLA¡ disculpen la espera, es que la universidad me ha tenido atareada, a parte de que hace poco perdí a alguien que fue muy importante para mi…nunca la olvidare….emmm una aclaración…yo no se realmente si se ha dicho el nombre de la madre de Kaoru alguna vez en el manga.. lo desconozco…así que le puse ese mmm.. si alguien sabe algo puede decírmelo y lo corregiré ^^ talves se cancen de tanto flash back, pero este es un fic de recuerdos y creo que ayudan mucho a armar la historia no creen?...muchas gracias de verdad a los comentarios, gracias de corazón por seguir mi historia y espero que este cap les guste, mmm tal vez me demore un poco mas porque el modulo al que entre requiere de mucho esfuerzo y aplicación practica así que no se si tenga tiempo libre, pero tratare, por fa comenten y de nuevo gracias de corazón por los comentarios, saludos¡ ^^

**PD: **no apuesten ._. ... cierto angelica? XD


	10. Suplica en media noche

**Disclaimer: **ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"/ "voces"-_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Suplica en media noche**

Los malos siempre reciben su castigo….los malos siempre reciben su castigo…

Los malos de verdad…los malos con el corazón siniestro… siempre reciben su castigo…

Toda su vida creció escuchando eso. Crueles batallas en su nación hicieron a su familia resguardarse en su autonomía y mantenerse lejos de la guerra. A veces escuchaba escalofriantes historias de muertes colectivas en los campos. Gente que no hacia daño, y pensó que era imposible existiera tanta maldad. Pero ahora lo sabe.

¿Y a los buenos? ¿Y a los nobles?... ¿que sucedía con ellos?... ¿acaso también deberían pagar por su bondad?

Porque ella no era mala para ser castigada ¿o si?

También creció escuchando que a las personas buenas que les ocurre calamidades es porque lo que viene en el futuro es mucho mejor…

¿Mejor? ¿Qué podría venir mejor en la situación en la que estaba? ¿Y las personas que eran masacradas? ¿Qué mejor les iba a ir si ya estaban muertas? ¿Qué mejor vendría para ella?...tal vez ¿ser liberada?

El susurro del frio viendo no hacia más que recordarle lo oscuro y tardío que estaba la noche, o aquello intuía mientras contaba los minutos, desde que había sido obligada a subir a la caravana…contaba los segundos y los minutos….desde que había sido separada cruelmente de su padre…solo podía contar el tiempo… ¿pero que más podía hacer? ¿intentar escapar? ¿Acaso ella podría escaparse de esos habilidosos hombres?... que ilusa era…tan solo una chiquilla que apenas sabe dar golpes….

¿Desde cuando se rebajaba a si misma?... siempre pensó que seria mas fuerte que su padre y quería lograrlo pronto.

Dejo de respirar un momento… ¿Aun seguía queriendo eso?... pero si ya es imposible…

Su padre. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría vivo? Lo lastimaron gravemente pero…él es fuerte, él es un hombre muy fuerte. Pero como odio no haber podido hacer más que ponerse a gritar y a llorar, ¿Dónde quedaba el reflejo de su valor?

Sabía que él estaría muy bien. Quería creer que estaba bien.

Por lo menos aquello la animo, y por un momento olvido la incomoda y dura madera en la que tenia apoyada su espalda.

Estaba adolorida por la indeseable posición, de pronto estuvo concentrándose en el cosquilleo de sus pies para no tomar en cuenta el desagradable olor que empezada a dispersarse por la caravana.

Entre tanta cavilación de su mente apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo.

-oye niña…

Tan lejano se escuchaba…

-oye niña te estoy hablando.

Lo miro. Trato sobrehumanamente de no vomitar por la forma asquerosa de comer que tenia ese hombre, aparte de que lo que comía lucia y olía horrible.

Le arrastro sarnamente con su pie un poco de "esa" comida.

-come.

No puede estar hablando enserio, ¿o si?

Lo miro.

Habían dos infantes mas ahí, una mas mayor que la otra, mallugadas y sucias, mirando con miedo lo que ese hombre podía hacerle.

-mira niña no me gusta repetir las cosas, así que come de una vez!

Bajo su mirada temerosa, y cerro con fuerza sus ojos.

-es que no…tengo hambre – su voz era casi como el silencio del viento.

Un certero golpe en la madera con su platillo de porcelana sobresalto a las niñas.

-pues comerás aunque no quieras.

Se inclino a ella, la caravana no era muy grande, la tomo duramente del rostro, mientras que ella lloraba.

-por favor…no me haga daño…

Furiosamente el hombre abrió su boca y le embutía el alimento, Kaoru quiso morirse en ese instante, la obligo a tragar y ella casi lo devuelve pero por gracia de Kami pudo tragar y el hombre la soltó.

-eso es por tu desobediencia, nadie recrimina lo que ordeno y lo que digo ¡¿me escuchaste?!

Kaoru respiraba agitadamente por los espasmos que tuvo al tragarse eso. Tan solo asintió y sollozaba suavemente, esperando no hacer mucho escandalo que de nuevo enfadara al hombre.

Toda la tarde la paso con cólicos fuertes en su estomago. La mayor de las dos niñas la miraba con pesar, ellas también habían pasado por lo mismo hace unos días.

"esa comida debió estar podrida. Que dolor" – se apretó con sus brazos.

La observo como se retorcía medianamente del dolor…bufo, era divertido.

Kaoru quería gritar por su intolerancia…los de corazón siniestro siempre reciben su castigo.

Cerro sus ojos…después de todo nunca le gusto desearle el mal a "nadie".

De pronto el viaje se detuvo.

-el jefe a pedido algunas municiones, ve a comprarlas.

La voz del jinete resonó por el orificio escuchándose en toda la caravana. El hombre que las vigilaba resoplo con molestia, pero accedió.

Kaoru se fijaba minuciosamente en el carruaje, era un carruaje de carga en mal estado, la madera empezaba a ceder, había orificios que le dejaban ver el exterior, así que aprovecho y miro a través de uno de ellos para saber en donde se encontraban. Era un pequeño pueblito.

Habían parado justo enfrente de un mercado, observo las frutas y sintió su estomago doler. Quería comer algo decente.

Fijo su mirada en sus compañeras.

-oigan…

La mayor levanto su mirada. Kaoru se acercó lo que pudo a ella, para hablarle lo más bajo que podía y que el conductor no escuchara.

-traigo un poco de dinero conmigo ¿quieren una manzana?

Esta vez la pequeña alzó su mirada en todo el viaje. Su hermana la miro y volvió a Kaoru.

-pero…¿Cómo conseguirás una manzana?

-paramos en un pueblo, puedo traer una. – sonrió con gracia.

-¡estas loca! – Se alteró - ¿quieres que te maten?

-shh…no sucederá nada – sonrió – estaré bien… además…

La mayor de las niñas fijo su mirada en su pequeña hermana, en su rostro se leía la ansiedad por comida, "comida en buena estado" o "comida comestible" ¿esa niña seria capaz de conseguirlo? Entonces….entonces…

-esta bien, pero ¿podrías traerle algo a ella?

Kaoru acarició a la pequeña.

-traeré algo para las tres ne?

Se alejó de ellas.

-demo…-Kaoru la miro- por favor, ten cuidado ¿si?

Asintió a su petición, tendría que tener el mayor cuidado del mundo, pero debía hacerlo. Desde que había sido subida a la caravana su mayor concentración y pasatiempo era contar los minutos, contar los pequeños agujeros del mismo, y la encantadora pero lastimera imagen de esa pequeña que en silencio sufría con su hermana.

Busco al sujeto entre uno de los mas grandes huecos en la madera que miraban al exterior, lo vio hablar con otro hombre, entro a una pequeña cabaña, justo al lado del puesto de frutas.

"bien, si compran municiones, debe ser muy rápido e insospechado, no es bueno en estos tiempos los sujetos armados…no debe tardar…caminar esa distancia solo toma un minuto, así que hay dos minutos ida y vuelta…comprar municiones debe tomar otros dos…dejar una caravana a medio camino tampoco es adecuado así que el sujeto puede tardar…..cuatro minutos como mucho….solo tengo cuatro minutos. Bien…aquí voy".

La puerta no tenía cerrojo así que solo la empujo sin hacer mucho ruido. Corrió en dirección contraria para que el conductor de la caravana no la viera.

Se perdió entre las personas, y la esperanza empezó a resonar en sus entrañas.

"puedo pedir ayuda"-camino rápido- "pero…si lo hago…habrá un escandalo y ellas…estarán en problemas…no, mejor voy comprar las frutas."

Corrió rápido al puesto de frutas.

"1, 2, 3, 4…"

Contaba el tiempo mentalmente.

-por favor me vende tres manzanas – la agitación era visible.

La vendedora la miro un momento.

-ehh? Oh, claro pequeña…déjame escogerlas por ti…dame un minuto.

"58, 59 y 60…1, 2, 3…"

Kaoru no para de temblar, miraba para todos los lados si había alguna vista del sujeto.

-las lavare por ti.

"43, 44, 45…"

Una pequeña bolsa ocupo el rango de su visión.

-ahí las tienes pequeña, están frescas, son dos yenes.

La pequeña busco el dinero desesperada. Se lo dio con rapidez a la vendedora y salió corriendo.

-¡pequeña no corras tan rápido! – la vendedora ya había perdido de vista a Kaoru entre la multitud.

"Oh no, ya van tres minutos y todavía falta para llegar."

Por mantener la vista al frente no se fijo en el camino Pedroso. Tropezando con una de mediano tamaño.

"¡Auch! … ¡Kaoru torpe!"

Estando cerca del carruaje disminuyo su velocidad, para que el conductor no escuchara sus pasos, abrió lentamente la puerta, las jóvenes aun estaban en su posición, no había nadie mas. Suspiro de alivio.

Subió con cautela sin hacer ruido.

-volví, miren, traje las manzanas.

La mas pequeña tomo sin modestia una de ellas para comer con desesperación.

-Hana no seas malagradecida – la reprendió.

La pequeña dejo de comer sin mirar a su hermana, solo a Kaoru que le sonreía.

-emm….arigato.

-no hay de que, ahora sigue comiendo.

Y la pequeña claro que obedeció.

-adelante, come tu también.

La mayor la miro entre curiosidad y agradecimiento.

-eres…increíble, no creo que nadie tenga el valor suficiente como para arriesgar su vida por unas simples manzanas.

-no es bueno morir de hambre.

Después de lo dicho, Kaoru rio en susurros contagiando a su compañera.

-muchas gracias, en verdad.- dio un mordisco a la fruta - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kaoru, Kaoru kamiya.

-yo soy Nana Todamura y ella es mi hermana Hana.

La más pequeña comenzó a temblar levemente, su hermana la sintió.

-Eh?¿Hana que sucede?

-¿Nande? – Kaoru se acercó un poco.

La pequeña Hana buscaba entre sus ropas, asustada, desesperada, temblando.

-¿Hana que tienes?

-mi flor…no esta. – llorosea.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?

La pequeña volvió a revisarse, con espasmos.

-no….no la tengo…- empezó a hipar, por lo que Nana pronto tapo su boca para que no la escucharan.

-cálmate Hana…no, no podemos hacer nada.- la abrazo con fuerza, miro de tras de su hermana y vio un agujero considerable entre la madera donde posiblemente halla caído la flor mientras la caravana estaba en movimiento. – oh cielos…debió salirse por aquí.

-¿Qué sucede?

Nana observo con cuidado a su costado para que el sujeto que guiaba al caballo no las escuchara.

-mi hermana perdió un dije, fue un regalo de mi madre antes de que muriera, es una flor de loto de plata brillante, no es muy grande.

Kaoru tuvo un vacío en el estomago, ellas también, ellas tampoco tenían a su madre.

-por favor, tu puedes traerlo – la pequeña hacia todo lo posible por no hablar duro, pero su desesperación se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil, sintió de nuevo la mano de su hermana callándola.

-No Hana, no podemos obligarla a arriesgarse de nuevo – descubrió la boca de la infante viéndola sollozar.

-pero…mi flor…

Nana abrazo la pequeña por dos intenciones, para que el ruido de su llanto no alertara al jinete. Y para consolarla, sabía lo importante que era esa flor para ella, lo único que poseían de su madre. Pero debían darlo por perdido, no quería arriesgarla a un problema, ni a ella ni a su acompañante que bien no merecía ningún maltrato.

-lo traeré.

La miro sin creer, y Hana solo hipaba con poca calma.

-¿Cómo?

-lo hare, lo traeré.

-demo…no, ese hombre pronto llegara, estarás en problemas, además mi hermana tiene que aprender que no todo se lo pueden dar.

Hana sintió la mirada de su hermana con la misma intensidad que cien katanas.

Kaoru las observo, con algo de sofoco.

-no es solo por eso…yo también perdí a mi mamá.

La miraron. Kaoru estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar claramente entre susurros, era muy difícil.

-la perdí hace muy poco, no tengo nada de ella, los recuerdos aun son frescos, pero algún día su rostro será borroso, y su voz se ira perdiendo, no quiero eso.

"_Rostro borroso…voz que se pierde…"_

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo es posible…que use palabras tan suaves y maduras? ¿Cómo es posible que siga hablando con tranquilidad? Nana solo la observaba, Hana ingenuamente en algún momento pensó que estaba hablando una adulta con cuerpo de niña.

-no poseo nada de mi madre, solo mi memoria, quisiera tener algo de su pertenencia…algo que haga que nunca me olvide de ella…entiendo lo mucho que vale para ustedes, es por eso que lo buscare.

Kaoru volvió a mirar entre el agujero, el hombre salió por un momento, pero el que parecía ser el dueño del lugar le hablo de algo importante, porque el hombre volvió a entrar a la tienda. Esta era su oportunidad.

-aun tengo algo de tiempo.

-ie, es peligroso.- debía retenerla.

-sigue ocupado…además ella necesita de su mamá… y tu también – Nana vio en sus ojos un azul mas claro y profundo.

No dijo nada, no sabía que mas decir, en su mente solo le deseo suerte de nuevo. Kaoru lo entendió.

Salió con cuidado del carruaje, caminando de espaldas para asegurarse de que el jinete no la viera, miro a su alrededor, el otro sujeto todavía no salía, en una distancia prudente comenzó a correr por el camino rocoso.

Pensó de nuevo en pedir ayuda, pero se había alejado del pueblito y la zona en donde estaba no había nadie…

Paro en seco. ¿Y si ella podría escapar?...No la encontrarían, podía esconderse muy bien y…No…estaba mal…no podía dejarlas. No las iba a abandonar a su suerte. No tenía corazón para hacerlo.

Miro al cielo y le rogo a su madre que la ayudara a encontrar pronto el dije. No tenía mucho tiempo. Corrió unos metros más. En el árido camino vio algo pequeño brillar. Se acercó con el corazón en la garganta. Eso debía ser el dije…por favor que fuera el dije.

Lo tomo de una vez, reluciente entre su palma, Kaoru se perdió entre la bella forma de la brillante flor.

Y como si nada se sintió liviana. Palabras llegaban a su mente.

"_flotando entre la penumbra del negro Karma_

_Y sin miedo la bella flor de loto abre sus pétalos,_

_Para seguir su curso en el rio de la calma_."

Un pequeño verso hizo eco en su cabeza, y se imagino a una mujer con una expresión tan suave y agradable, pero luchadora y valiente, el reflejo de la madre que ellas no querían perder. El reflejo de la madre que ella tanto añoraba.

Sintió el frio en su rostro, el viento la volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí parada como idiota? ¡Demonios tenia que volver!

Corrió de vuelta, pero algo no andaba bien, miraba por todas partes en señal de peligro…pero no había nada, no había nadie y aun así, algo en su pecho la desquebrajaba…

A unos pasos del vehículo, sintió el aire tan denso y su cuerpo tan pesado, no es buena señal, comenzó a respirar con cierta agitación, el miedo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta…cerrada como la había dejado.

Vio su interior, las vio a ellas. Recostadas una contra la otra, "tal vez duermen" imaginó…pero no, no estaba satisfecha con eso.

Gateando se acercó un poco más, algo no estaba bien…no estaba bien. Se acercó mas, una de sus manos resbalo casi cayéndose, se recupero del susto y vio en ella algo viscoso y oscuro.

-es sangre… - no esto no puede estar pasando -¿Nana? – la movió del hombro despacio, y logro ver en que su cabeza se escurría sangre, la pequeña también.

-no…¡NO!

A Kaoru poco le importo hacer ruido, rápidamente bajo de la caravana, iría por ayuda. Pero fue detenida por ese hombre, y el otro apareció de frente.

-No nos tomes por estúpidos maldita niña. – la tenia sujeta, rodeando con sus tersos brazos su cuerpecito.

La pequeña vio al hombre de frente que se acercaba, así que no lo pensó mucho. Mordió un brazo y el que la sujetaba enseguida la soltó, aprovecho esto para pegarle en la entrepierna con su codo y al de enfrente con una patada al mismo tiempo.

-¡Quédate y cuida de la mercancía! – lo oyó gritarle al otro.

Corría, lo mas rápido que su cansancio la dejaba. Su pecho le dolía por la agitación, y se asusto aun mas al ver que no podía gritar, no tenia voz… No podía pedir ayuda. Corría por simple inercia, no sabia que camino tomar, solo quería alejarse, escaparse y al recuperar su aliento pedir auxilio.

Miro hacia atrás…nadie la seguía, pero no podía confiarse, al instante de volver su vista al frente choco con alguien, después de una reverencia enseguida siguió con su camino sin fijarse con quien había chocado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Solo la vio alejarse con molestia. Malditos infantes, ¿que no les enseñan a andar con cuidado? Casi lo hacia caer al suelo, ¿pero que le pasaba? Malditos juegos de niños. Ni siquiera lo miro a la cara ni se disculpo con él, y tampoco pudo distinguir su rostro, se vio que llevaba prisa, pero eso no significa que…Demonios ¿Por qué se estaba molestando por esa idiotez?...tal vez sea porque hoy ha sido un día estresante, no había descansado lo suficiente y…

-oye Himura – el pelirrojo miro a su compañero inexpresivo – ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no tomamos algo de sake? Kyoto esta muy cerca, no tardaremos en regresar…¿Qué dices eh?

Solo asintió, necesitaba despejarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cayó al suelo, casi no sentía sus piernas y sintió que la sostenían con fuerza. De nuevo.

-no puedes escaparte de mi, niñita.

El sujeto con una mano apretó fuertemente el rostro de Kaoru, haciendo que lo mirara, incontenibles lágrimas bañaban sus dedos.

-eres insoportable mocosa… pero eres diferente. – Kaoru vio en la expresión del hombre algo que no le gusto, vio como lamia sus labios – realmente no puedo esperar hasta que crezcas.

Acerco más su rostro al de él. Kaoru temió lo peor.

-no…por favor…- casi no se escuchó.

-seré condescendiente contigo por esta vez, pero te lo advierto miserable mosca, no intentes hacer otra estupidez… o se me olvidara la edad que tienes. – sonrió con lujuria y eso la asusto mas.

La llevó de nuevo al carruaje, la ataron de las manos, a las otras niñas también, lo único que la alivio era saber que aun estaban vivas, pero la más pequeña seguía inconsciente.

Se detuvieron en un lugar por ahí a descansar la noche. Kaoru había sido obligada a comer esa asquerosidad de nuevo, así que estaba sufriendo fuertes cólicos estomacales y nauseas. Pero no podía hacer nada.

Todos dormían menos ella. Miraba la noche entre los agujeros de la madera, por lo menos podía ver las estrellas. El frio viento tocaba su cara, escuchaba los grillos cantar. Le dolían tanto los hombros por mantener sus manos atrás, ninguna posición era favorable. Y de la nada se fijo en algo brillante parándose justo en el borde del agujero.

Una luciérnaga.

Tan brillante…

"_Las que mas brillan mi pequeña… pide un deseo…uno que calme tu alma…"_

Pensó si realmente funcionaria, con gran tristeza sintió que por primera vez dudaba de las palabras de su madre, y reconoció que seria una estupidez, una muy grande…pero no podía hacer nada mas.

Un deseo…solo uno.

-por favor… - sollozó – ayúdame…

Y emprendió vuelo. No supo si eso era bueno o era malo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaba despacio entre los huesos, sentía como se rompían bajo sus pies cuando los pisaba, el olor era putrefacto, era un lugar oscuro y siniestro. Su lugar.

_-¡Miserable!_

Los veía, los veía a todos los que había tomado. Tratando de ahorcarlo.

_-¡Maldito!_

Sintió su cuerpo arder y su cabeza punteaba de dolor.

_-¡mereces el infierno!_

Estaba en el. En su infierno, aguantándose el horrible olor de la sangre, excitante y asquerosa. Pero su cuerpo dolía, dolía mucho. Gritos, gritos y más gritos de hombre y mujeres estaban a punto de estallarle la cabeza.

_-¡bastardo!_

_-¡maldito!_

_-¡demonio!_

Se tomo su cabeza entre las manos, y cayo sobre sus rodillas. Era insoportable. Como siempre.

-aaag basta.

_-por favor, ayúdame…_

¿Qué?... miro por todas partes, solo veía rostros furiosos, pero…una voz suplicante…¿pedía ayuda de él?... de repente todo estaba en silencio…

_-por favor…ayúdame…_

Otra vez pedía ayuda…¿pero como…?

Alzo su mirada, todo estaba oscuro y frio, miro a su alrededor. El lugar estaba escasamente iluminado pero pudo ver su entorno. Futones recogidos, un armario de madera fina, alguna ropa organizada, tres Chináis reposando al costado de éste. Era su habitación. Había despertado.

Pero algo llamó su atención. Cerca a la ventana que raramente estaba un poco abierta, volaba cándidamente una luciérnaga. ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?...el rio no estaba muy cerca.

_-ayúdame…_

De nuevo hizo eco en su mente. Solo observo la luciérnaga, que empezaba a acercarse a él. Se levanto hacia la ventana y miro el cielo, una fría noche, llena de estrellas, muchas estrellas. La luciérnaga voló a su lado y se fue. Se quedo mirando su trayectoria, se sintió extraño.

Aquella dulce voz de suplica, a pesar de todo…logro calmar su sueño. Volvió a su sitio, y sin problemas se quedo dormido, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla más por esa noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quería morirse, o quedarse dormida, o que la golpearan y quedara inconsciente, o quedarse sorda de un momento a otro, lo que fuera. Pero no quería seguir escuchando esta desgracia.

-¡KOJI!

La escuchaba, llamaba a su hijo, sufría por su hijo, lloraba por su hijo. Otra victima más.

No podía ver nada, apenas al despertar esa mañana el sujeto las amordazó y les cubrió la cara con pequeños sacos de lona. Unos instantes después escuchó que habían llegado a Kyoto y que había espacio para uno más. Su cuerpo tembló al imaginar a otro pobre inocente ser privado de la libertad como a ellas. No habían tardado en ubicar a la victima.

-¡MAMA!

El pobre rogaba a los sujetos por su madre, escucho como golpeaban a la mujer y como el niño suplicaba que la dejaran en paz, pero también fue golpeado.

No escucho nada mas…el carruaje volvió a moverse.

Lloraba amargamente, ya no quería nada, solo quería terminar con todo, morir si debía morir, pero no quería presenciar más los sufrimientos de las personas, lo despiadados de estos hombres, y lo injusta que es la vida.

Escucho lejanamente como la mujer pedía auxilio, y Kaoru en silencio rogo al cielo para que la escucharan.

-jajaja esa mujer no podrá hacer nada aun si consigue ayuda.

Kaoru sintió por primera vez en su vida, ira pura. Por primera vez deseo seriamente hacerle daño a alguien. Pero la impotencia era tan enorme y frustrante. Solo lloraba, "basta". Lo único bueno es que no podía verle la cara al sujeto, era lo que menos deseaba.

El vehículo estaba en silencio, en mucho silencio… "que sospechoso"

Y de la nada su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, con dolor. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, recordó la misma sensación cuando viajaba con su padre, pero esta era aun más fuerte. Algo…algo se acercaba muy rápido. La sensación era demasiado intensa y eso la asustaba, un fuerte hormigueo se acentuaba en sus entrañas… ¿Qué sucede? Se pregunto.

-Demonios….

La maldición del hombre le comprobó que algo no andaba bien…una presencia con poder, con mucho poder…se acercaba muy veloz.

El carruaje comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, mientras se escuchaban fuertes pasos por el techo de éste.

¿Podría ser que…?

Lo siguiente que escucho fue una maldición interrumpida por un grito de dolor seguido de un sonido metálico cortando carne y huesos. Alguien había asesinado al jinete.

Y eso la asustó mas, haciéndola gemir entre el paliacate amarrado a su boca. La caravana se sacudo con violencia de nuevo…habían atropellado al sujeto.

-¡CARAJO!

El caballo pronto se detuvo al verse liberado del hombre que lo dominaba. Así que el sujeto que quedaba salió para ver lo que sucedía.

Volvió a escuchar carne y huesos siendo cortados sin piedad por una espada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿y si…y si también venían a matarlos a ellos? Si a de morir, que lo hiciera rápido, ya no quería seguir pasando por este martirio.

Escucho a alguien hablar pero no entendió qué. Lo sintió subir a la caravana. Le hablo al niño con calma. Parece que lo había liberado. La oji-azul sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad.

-Yo conozco a estas niñas…son de las afueras de Tokyo.

Kaoru dejo de respirar cuando escucho que esa persona se decidía a devolverlas con su padre, su dicha crecía…por fin estarían a salvo. Parece que había otra persona, ya que oía como le daba indicaciones.

-encárgate de la niña que falta, nos veremos en el cuartel.

Kaoru se sintió mas nerviosa aun, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? No importa. Solo sabía que debían ser unos ángeles…bueno no tan ángeles después de esa matanza. Algo llego a su mente.

"_los malos con el corazón siniestro… siempre reciben su castigo"_

No pudo estar mas de acuerdo con esa frase.

Escucho refunfuñar a otra persona. Le precio curioso. Y en un instante sintió como la jalaban con brusquedad. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Otro idiota?

Sintió sus manos liberadas. Ahora si, la hora de la venganza. Y aserto golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡MIERDA! ¡Pero que te pasa mocosa imbécil!

¿Mocosa imbécil? ¿Cómo que mocosa imbécil? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese estúpido? ¿Acaso no podía ser mas educado?.

Con furia se quito el saco de encima y el paliacate. Lo vio despaldas quejándose, y eso la molesto mas sin razón.

-¡Tu eres un bruto que no sabe tratar a las personas!

-¡mira como me impor…!

-….

El sonido del viento quedo nulo. Y el aire se hizo mas denso ¿Qué esta…

Solo se miraban…

Kaoru pensó que moriría, porque su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, dolía. Y reparo en el sujeto delante de ella… nunca…nunca en su corta vida había conocido a alguien con el físico que tenia él…extrañamente podía distinguirlo en lo oscuro de la caravana. Su cabello era…rojizo intenso…muy intenso…como el fuego…era aun mas extraño. Reparo en su rostro fino y en sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarla absorto. Y de pronto el hormigueo en el estomago se expandió graciosamente por todo el cuerpo.

"_alguien con los ojos de este cielo…violetas tan únicos y hermosos"_

¿Acaso era una broma del destino?

La estudio lentamente, de arriba abajo. La vio encogerse un poco, supuso que la había puesto mas nerviosa pero es que…esa niña, no parecía alguien común…nada común…como si fuera de otro país…de otro mundo. Y sus ojos…nunca había visto esos ojos…azules, azules intensos que de pronto lo atontaron…¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Qué es esto?

-…¿Quién eres?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

**Notas de la Autora: **lo siento. En verdad lo siento por la demora. Apenas termine semestre y eh estado demasiado ocupada (uff como pasa el tiempo de rápido). Además de que he estado enferma, se creía que tenia algo grave y pues hasta ahora gracias a Dios no es así, mm solo queda esperar haber que es lo que sigue, y bueno espero que les guste este cap. Jeje espero comentarios ^^ ¡saludos a todos!


	11. Bloqueo

**Disclaimer:** ni Rurouni kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo los uso para recrear esta historia.

-diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

**Bloqueo**

Kaoru se movió un poco por la adolorida posición de sus piernas sobre la rígida madera. Pero no se movió mucho, una desconocida sensación se lo impedía. Apretó más sus puños por inercia ante aquella "amenazadora" presencia. Pero lo raro era que no le temía, aunque debiera hacerlo.

Ojos grandes, azules y brillantes…lo miraban sin miedo, solo asombro y curiosidad resplandecían en ellos.

-¿Quién eres?...

Como por arte de magia no sintió más el dolor punzante de su mejilla, la dulzura de su voz de inmediato la comparo con la melódica súplica de su sueño. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Eran tan iguales… ¿porque?

-…¿Quién eres?...

Pregunto de nuevo, el extraño joven la observaba de forma tan inquietantemente penetrante que sintió que leía su alma incomoda. Pero algo le pasaba con ese muchacho, si… era como si de repente él fuera de otra especie… algo muy raro. ¿O se había vuelto loca?... lo más probable. Porque estaba empezando a ver doble.

El muchacho tragó.

-que te importa. – dijo así de simple.

Y el "encanto" del momento murió.

-¡oye! – se apretó los labios, pero que grosero era. – me salvaste, ¡por lo menos dime tu nombre!

-no te diré nada, tu no me das órdenes. – hablo sin emoción.

Otros pasos se escucharon por fuera del carruaje.

-¡hey! Escuche un grito ¿Qué sucede? - el compañero de kenshin se había devuelto del camino junto con las niñas. Traía a Nana de la mano, el niño ya había sido devuelto a su madre, puesto que no estaba muy lejos. Pensó que algo había ocurrido. Pero no espero encontrarse con lo que veía…

Shinsaku observaba la mejilla enrojecida y un poco hinchada de Kenshin, después vio que la niña tenía una mano empuñada, volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, después a la niña, y así un par de veces más… no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?…

Pero Kenshin pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿ella…

-no, preguntes – la voz mordaz lo detuvo.

-No. No iba a hacerlo – mintió.

Kenshin salió despacio de la caravana, sintió que la pequeña se movía tras él. Kaoru mientras tanto luchaba por mantenerse erguida, pero el mareo se lo estaba complicando. Sobre todo por el dolor estomacal y el cargado olor a sangre, metal y pólvora que tenía el lugar.

Shinsaku la observó de pies a cabeza.

-parece que a ella no la golpearon.

El joven bufo demostrando que muy poco le importaba. Kaoru trató lo más que pudo por asomarse y ver lo que sucedía, vio como el sujeto tomaba a Nana de la mano. Se emocionó comprobando que su amiga estaba consiente. Rápidamente quiso ir con ella. Pero falló.

-¡cuidado! – advirtió Nana.

Kenshin sintió súbitamente un peso a su espalda, era la niñita esa, se había desvanecido sobre él.

-quiero… vomitar…

El pelirrojo, que la había sostenido enseguida, cargándola a "caballito", la había escuchado perfectamente. Alarmándolo.

-¡No encima de mí mocosa!

-debió ser por la comida… - fue la segunda vez que Nana hablo ante los dos "extraños salvadores", ganándose de nuevo la atención, y cohibirse de pena una vez más.

El hombre mayor le entrego la pequeña inconsciente a su hermana, cuando esta la sostuvo casi cae sobre el rebanado cuerpo de uno de esos sujetos, lo que la asustó. Shinsaku pronto la apartó de ahí.

-quédate aquí, si lo prefieres voltea la cara o cierra los ojos, como quieras.

Nana asintió rápidamente y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, shinsaku miraba como ella temblaba, con pesadez tragó y un fuerte ataque de toz lo golpeó de nuevo, así que se alejó rápidamente.

Subió a la caravana. Kaoru seguía murmurando inconsistencias en la espalda de Kenshin mientras éste no veía la hora de soltarla.

El hombre una vez adentro lo primero que vio fueron tres platos de porcelana sucios que contenían lo que se suponía debía ser "comida".

-Dios que asqueroso…pobre niña. – volvió la mirada hacia afuera, la pequeña que sostenía kenshin terminó en estado inconsciente, la cara de pocos amigos de su compañero le causo mucha gracia.

Pero un intenso olor lo invadió. Volviendo su concentración.

Había algo debajo de un grueso lienzo azul en una esquina del móvil. Antes de acercarse supuso lo que debía ser. Al levantar la tela lo comprobó con sorpresiva preocupación.

-Himura…

Kenshin volvió lentamente a mirarlo, le pareció curiosa la desconcertada expresión de su compañero. Entre tanto Kaoru parecía resbalarse de su espalda, así que la alzó con rudeza para que no se cayera, pero aun así aquello no la despertó.

-mira esto.

Con sus palmas extendidas le mostró a su pelirrojo compañero. Tres balas de distinto tamaño, cinco mechas y pólvora molida.

-¿municiones para rifle? – Shinsaku asintió.

-esto es serio kenshin.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿hay más adentro?

-es una caja llena. – De nuevo subió a la caravana y sacó una caja de madera llena de pólvora y misiles. Kenshin entre sofocado y molesto porque estaba empezando a cansarse de cargar a kaoru, se concentró en lo que veía sus ojos.

-¿cree que pertenece al Bakufu?

-por ahora son muy pocos los hombres con estas armas al servicio del shogun, aunque no se descarta un tráfico de armas dentro del mismo gobierno…pero – inspecciono a las niñas una por una con su mirada- ¿Por qué robarían niños?

Kenshin resopló diciéndose a sí mismo que no era razonable que el gobierno de Tokugawa se dedicara a hurtar y esclavizar mocosos. "una cosa es comprar esclavos y otra secuestrar" se dijo.

-Pero estas balas son…un poco extrañas - prosiguió Takasugi- son más grandes para un rifle de mano de cualquier soldado o eso creo, además…- Agudizo su vista y se dijo que en todas había un pequeño emblema con una figura que no había visto nunca – esto debe pertenecer a otras personas.

Kenshin de nuevo alzo con rudeza a Kaoru, esa niñita sí que era una verdadera molestia.

-¿Qué piensa que debemos hacer?

-mmm… bueno no puedo llevarme esto conmigo – señaló la caja- tomare algunas y se las mostrare a Katsura, tal vez él pueda saber de algo. Mientras tanto… - tomo el cajón de madera y lo lleva cerca de uno árboles – creo que debemos esconder esto.

Observo un árbol grande y viejo, tenía un enorme agujero en la base y estaba hueco, perfecto para esconder la mercancía, al ponerlo ahí, rápidamente tomo hojas y algunas ramas caídas para ocultarlo y que no pueda ser visto a simple vista.

-bien, creo que con eso bastara. A eso le llamo tener suerte… ahora – se rasco la cabeza y observó el carruaje y como el caballo negro cándidamente sacudida su pellejo, una oreja y meneaba la cola –supongo que esto no puede quedarse aquí en medio del camino.

Se acercó al animal para despojarlo de las ataduras de metal y lazo que lo unían al móvil. Mientras lo hacía, el garañón no desaprovechaba oportunidad de naricearle la cara provocándole cosquillas al enfermo hombre haciéndolo reír de vez en cuando. Aquello entretuvo a Nana momentáneamente pero el terrible olor a sangre la asustaba nuevamente.

Kenshin, que la vio haciendo ese gesto, se sintió un poco desubicado porque él como ella no lograba percibir el hedor del fluido, lo único que lograba percibir era una aroma suavemente dulce pero intenso…

Busco visualmente por todos lados intentando encontrar… o saber porque ese aroma estaba tan pegado a él. Volvió a oler.

Viro su mirada hacia la niña inconsciente que cargaba, probablemente el aroma provenía de ella. Olía como los campos que rodeaban la ciudad. Se le quedo mirando… de pronto y sin querer imagino a esa niña, risueña y cantarina entre flores…mientras olía una y él frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad en un lugar tranquilo donde no había muertos, no había espadas… no había sangre… su extraña parsimonia fue hasta que ella posara su mirada en él y le ofreciera la más amable de las sonrisas.

Volvió a la realidad tan lentamente como se fue, y entonces se encontró en donde estaba a mitad de camino mientras que su compañero lo miraba entre extrañado y curioso.

-¿sucede algo? – le preguntó a él.

Negó con un solo movimiento de cabeza. Tras volver a alzar con fuerza a Kaoru empezó a sentir calambre en las manos y los brazos "Tal vez deba tomarme unos días".

-¿Himura podrías ayudarme con esto? – le indico con el dedo el móvil ya libre del caballo, comenzó a jalarlo a la zona boscosa mientras que Kenshin se acercaba para solo empujar con un pie, no podía hacer más con la mocosa en la espalda.

Lo adentraron al bosque a una distancia prudente para que no fuera vista por los pocos transeúntes. Sin decir ni una palabra Shinsaku se acercó a la asustada niña que de nuevo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tomó otra vez a la más pequeña y cogió de la mano de ella.

-Ahora creo que debemos buscar un médico.

-…esperen…

La infantil voz que cernía sobre la espalda del Hitokiri, tan apagada y enferma logro captar la atención. Kenshin rápidamente giro su rostro, frunció el ceño. Mientras que Nana se agito sorprendida y ansiosa.

Y después vio como ella estiraba casi sin fuerzas una de sus manos, que hasta este momento según el pelirrojo, la había mantenido empuñada.

-…es… de ellas…

Haciendo ademan de abrir su puño, Shinsaku pronto fue donde ella, atrapando lo que su mano había soltado.

Una pequeña flor de plata.

* * *

-Auch…

-Hana no estés tocándote la herida, ¡la vas a abrir! – fue lo más fuerte que pudo susurrar.

El doctor aún estaba atendiendo a Kaoru, que después de unos momentos de escasa lucidez para responderle unas simples preguntas del médico, (sin siquiera saber dónde y con quien se encontraba) cayo inconsciente de nuevo por la terrible fiebre. En la habitación estaban los dos hombres que las habían salvado.

Su hermana había despertado unos minutos después de que le cocieran la abertura y lo único que hacía era palparse la frente.

-pero es que duele…

-Y dolerá más si te la sigues tocando. – le hablo con rudeza, pensó realmente que no le gustaba tratarla así todo el tiempo, pero no había más forma para que su pequeña hermana la entendiera.

-lo siento nee-san…

La pequeña empezó a tocar sus ropas, buscando, pero sabía que no lo tenía ahí. Su precioso regalo…

Y sin perder tiempo empezó a sollozar débilmente. Pero su hermana lo noto, disparando en su mente una alerta que había olvidado.

-Hana tengo algo para ti.

Cuando su hermana mayor extendió una palma a ella para mostrarle, sus ojos se hicieron grandes y su corazón se hizo pequeño. En frente de ella estaba el objeto que más amaba. Su bella y brillante flor.

-es… es… - empezaba a lagrimear.

-anda, tómalo.

Lo tomo tan rápido como pudo, y lo apretó con fuerza en su pecho. En su corazón. Llorando de felicidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias nee-san!

A pesar de que el centro médico había cantidad considerable de personas y que no era muy silencioso, la voz de la pequeña resalto en el lugar.

Shinsaku, quien estaba al lado de las niñas, sonreía tenuemente viendo la felicidad de la más pequeña, mientras que Kenshin, que estaba enfrente de ellos, arrugo la nariz dando a entender que le era molesto tanto ruido.

-no… no es a mí a quien deberías agradecer.

Agrando de nuevo sus ojos, pero esta vez de sorpresa y un cálido cosquilleo se acentuó en su pecho ¿sería posible?

-entonces…ella…- viro su mirada a Kaoru que reposaba en el futon siendo atendida por el médico – ella…

-Hai – le respondió contenta – se arriesgó de nuevo por nosotras.

"_se arriesgó de nuevo por nosotras" _

El olor a hierba buena del lugar se hizo más intenso. kenshin y Shinsaku las miraron consternados y al mismo tiempo miraron a Kaoru, kenshin arrugó la nariz de nuevo, sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago. Y por primera vez en muchos años sintió curiosidad por alguien. Y más todavía que fuera una simple niña.

El medico también logro escucharlas, supuso que tal vez por eso la niña tenía algunos rasguños en la cara, brazos, piernas y cuello pero no entendía porque estaba intoxicada y estaba seguro de que esos hombres que las trajeron no dirán mucho, aparte de que le causaba cierto temor.

-muy bien, ya he desinfectado las pequeñas heridas, aún tiene mucha fiebre debido a que es una intoxicación severa. Tal vez pueda volver a la conciencia mañana, cuando lo haga deben prepararle esto con agua caliente – le extendió una bolsa con polvo medicinal a Kenshin, quien tardo un poco en cogerlo.

-bien supongo que eso es todo – parloteo Takasugi, se levantó le tendió la mano a Nana que estaba a su lado y ésta a su vez le cogió de la mano a su hermanita. – gracias por todo.

Después de inclinarse y pagarle lo debido, salieron del centro médico, con Kaoru en brazos de Kenshin. Después de suspirar con pesadez se dirigió a su pelirrojo compañero.

-Bueno ahora debo llevarme a estas niñas a Edo antes de que se haga tarde – kenshin miró con significancia a su compañero mientras que éste observaba a Kaoru – no sabemos nada de ella, ni quien es ni donde vive, así que… ¿podrías cuidarla hasta que despierte?

El joven acumulo aire en una mejilla para después soltarla con molestia y frustración.

– bien…

* * *

Llevaban treinta minutos caminando, dentro de poco seria medio día. Nana miraba la gente pasar, muchos con espadas. Gente desconocida, desconocidos con espadas. Siempre que esos desconocidos pasaban muy cerca de su lado apretaba fuertemente la mano de Shinsaku, y este le devolvía el gesto haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

Después de lo que ella vivió, sintió que ese hombre con quien ella tomaba la mano y ahora cargaba a su hermana era el único desconocido en quien ella podía confiar.

-disculpe…

-dime.

-creo que no debería cargar a Hana todo el tiempo, ella puede caminar. – espeto con suficiencia, mientras que la más pequeña hizo un puchero en los brazos del hombre.

-jajajaja por lo visto no eres una hermana mayor consentidora ne? – palabras ciertas hicieron que Hana bufara de frustración haciéndolo reír de nuevo – no te preocupes, no estoy cansado además no pesa mucho.

Nana miro molesta como su hermana le sonreía victoriosa y después le sacaba la lengua.

-jumm niña caprichosa…

El hombre sonrió.

-bien ya casi llegamos.

Ante la advertencia Nana apenas comenzaba a reconocer el lugar, muchas personas, gran parte veteranos y comerciantes, muchos carruajes que empezaban su viaje y otros que iban y venían, por un lado percibía fuerte olor a tabaco y por otro comida frita, ante abrumador panorama se preguntó ¿Qué hacían ahí?

El olor a comida se hizo más fuerte dándose cuenta de que pararon frente a un concurrido restaurante.

El hombre dejo a la pequeña a cargo de su hermana, entraron al lugar lleno de gente y comida. Una amable joven se acercó a ellos.

-Bienvenidos ¿Qué desean comer?

Shinsaku se acercó más a la mujer hablándole bajito, mientras que Nana miraba con curiosidad, la mujer le señalo a éste una mesa en específico.

-gracias – miro de nuevo a las niñas – vengan conmigo.

Pasando entre tanta gente Hana casi tropieza con la pierna de un cliente y luego jalo de la manga a su hermana.

-nee-san ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-no lo sé Hana. – tomó por los hombros a su pequeña.

Habían algunas personas que las miraban con extrañeza, alcanzo a escuchar entre los susurros "esas niñas fueron golpeadas" Nana lo sabía, ella y su hermana tenían gasas en pequeñas partes del rostro y manos, escucho como otros hablaban sobre sus ropas, con disimulo miro su vestuario y vio ahí pequeñas gotas de sangre que resaltaban en el color claro de su kimono.

Pronto llegaron a una mesa ocupada por dos hombres, uno joven y otro veterano. Ante la presencia de Takasugi el más joven se levantó en un saludo de viejos conocidos mientras presentaban al anciano hombre en cortesía.

-¿son tus hijas? – pregunto mirando a las niñas. Shinsaku sonrió ante la pequeña broma.

-son las hijas de un viejo amigo.

El joven asintió.

-Me buscaste, supongo que necesitas un favor. – el joven miro con cierta suspicacia a su amigo mientras el hombre mayor le hacía un espacio para que sentara y agradeció el gesto.

-así es, necesito que me lleves al puerto de Gifu, te pagare si quieres.

-no hay necesidad compañero, lo sabes. –tomó un sorbo de sake- Puedo preguntar ¿porque al puerto de Gifu?

-tengo que llevarlas con su padre – señalo a las pequeñas- los barcos a Edo son más rápidos desde ahí.

El joven casi se atraganta con el sake y el anciano miro al hombre a su lado como si estuviera loco, a las niñas aquel gesto las puso nerviosa. Algo no andaba bien. Y Takasugi también se dio cuenta.

-¿Cómo? ¿a Edo?

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto este.

Su joven amigo miro para todos los lados, se inclinó un poco a él para que no fuera escuchado por toda esa gente.

-desde ayer es casi imposible entrar y salir de esa ciudad.

Shinsaku lo miro sin creer.

-¿Qué?

-así es – comenzó el anciano – aquí lo tengo – aun lado de él busco en su pequeño maletín de cuero, sacando un periódico arrugado – mira…

El arrugado papel llego a sus manos, leyendo rápidamente.

-demonios…

-exacto…- el joven tomó otro sorbo de sake – se hacen llamar los lobos de Matsumura, están rodeando casi todo Edo, algunos están hablando de que desean someter al Shogun, otros dice que quieren llegar a un acuerdo…

-entonces no son parte del bakufu?

-no creo que estén del lado de Tokugawa, esta mañana masacraron a 46 personas, algunos por intentar salir de la ciudad, otros porque fueron llamados a pelear – comento el anciano, causando espasmos en las pequeñas - ocho eran parte del grupo Shinsen.

El horror se implanto en las pequeñas porque…su padre podría estar entre las víctimas.

-tampoco son parte de la oposición – termino por decir su amigo.

Takasugi se apoyó de nuevo en la mesa, leyendo otra vez el arrugado papel. - ¿podría quedármelo?

-no hay problema, tengo otro. – con amabilidad sonrió el veterano.

Doblo con cierta prisa, guardándolo entre sus ropas junto con lo que había encontrado esa mañana. Y miro con algo de impaciencia a las niñas, quienes se abrazaban una a la otra.

-¿ustedes no tienen algún otro familiar que viva en otra ciudad?

La mente de la mayor prendió como un rayo.

-sí. Hay una tía… vive en Nagoya.

-pero ¿y papá? – jalo del kimono a su hermana.

Nana llego a su altura, abrazándola hasta donde sus heridas le permitían.

-papá estará bien, no podemos ir con él por ahora, estaremos seguras donde la tía – acaricio un corto mechón de la pequeña.

-Nagoya esta aún mucho más cerca que Edo – le dijo a Shinsaku – puedo llevarlos hasta allá si quieres.

No se lo pensó mucho.

-Está bien.

* * *

La venda improvisada en la zona abdominal lo dejaba sin aire a veces. Pero no debía dejarse morir "no ahora", debía buscarla, encontrarla, solo la tenía a ella, a ella y a nadie más, si ella aún estaba con bien él también debería estarlo.

Sintiendo la garganta seca y el sudor perlándole el cuerpo por la insufrible fiebre casi no sentía los pies. A lo largo del camino diviso una cabaña, más cerca a otra y otra. Un pequeño pueblito. Pero empezaba a ver borroso de nuevo. No. Tenía que pedir ayuda rápido.

-¡oh Dios mío!

Como milagro del cielo, vio a una mujer mayor caminar cerca lográndolo ver, se devolvió apurada y desesperada a una de esas cabañas, volviendo a salir con un hombre mayor también. Señalándolo a él, corriendo hacia él. Era la ayuda que necesitaba.

Llegaron a su lado rápidamente. Siendo tomado de los dos brazos por las dos personas.

-Tranquilo, soy médico – hablo el hombre – voy a ayudarlo.

* * *

Llego con ella en sus brazos a la pensión. Dio gracias de que estuviera casi vacía o silenciosa. Había pasado algunos pasillos, una de las empleadas que lavaba la ropa lo miro de reojo pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Como si nada subió a su habitación, la puso en el suelo, busco un futon. Lo tendió, y la recostó ahí.

Se sentó contra la pared en su habitual posición. La miro por unos momentos y recordó su año como esclavo como un pequeño conejillo nervioso y como fue protegido por esas tres mujeres, "vulnerabilidad inquebrantable"…entre sueño y cejo se preguntó si la niña delante de él… también seria huérfana.

* * *

Hana se había quedado dormida en medio camino mientras viajaban en el carruaje. Nana le tarareaba con suavidad una melodía mientras le acariciaba el cabello, su acompañante en frente de ellas las miraba con pacifismo.

"momentos como estos son la razón de nuestra lucha"- pensó.

Se enderezó con cruda seriedad cuando a su mente llego una cruel ironía – "y jóvenes como estos son el arma de nuestro propósito…"

Miro por la ventana como se escapaba el sol del atardecer… sus ojos siempre vieron a jóvenes decididos y otros por obligación, peleando en un guerra que ellos mismos odiaban y él era una propicie de que ellos entraran en su sinrazón emocional.

Recordó a su compañero Himura… estaba seguro que todas las noches luchaba internamente con sus sombras, a veces cuando lo veía en las mañana su expresión visiblemente de cansancio y agonía bien disimulados lo ponía a reflexionar…mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

"¿ahora empezaran los remordimientos llenos de hipocresía?" – se dijo.

Lo único en que debía concentrarse en esos momentos era en buscar al padre de las niñas una vez llegaran a Nagoya.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando entró a su habitación. Había matado a dos hombres por encargo, "no son de gran importancia pero aun así son nuestros enemigos" decían… "no son de gran…importancia" se suponía que todo era importante por el futuro de la nación…nada debía ser menospreciado…nada.

Recordó los vagos ojos fríos de uno de los hombre que mato, tan vacíos y faltos de vida antes de morir le dijeron que el cansancio espiritual era muy grande… ¿tal vez esta sería una guerra sin sentido?... no. El sentido no podía perderse… no ahora.

Miro la penumbra…noto que había un vaso con agua al lado de la niña inconsciente, imagino que la sirvienta que lo vio lo puso ahí por si ella despertaba. Entre la cavilación pareció darse cuenta de algo.

El hedor…

Rápidamente acerco su espada ligeramente manchada a su rostro para oler. Aspiro una y otra vez pero fue inútil…

"la sangre… no logro oler la sangre" – bajo de nuevo su katana.

Era la segunda vez en el día que no podía percibir la asquerosa sangre. Miro retentivamente a Kaoru, el único olor que olfateo en la mañana era de esa niña. Se acercó a ella, se inclinó a su rostro para olerla pero con extrañeza… a ella tampoco la lograba percibir.

Sin ganas de pelear con su mente, se sentó en rincón de la habitación. Y el sueño profundo lo tomo por sorpresa por primera vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, lamento la tardanza… comencé un nuevo semestre gracias a Dios, pero supongo que eso me quitara más tiempo. Emm… si creo que se dieron cuenta de un error…si -.- lo siento olvide que Tokio en aquel momento aún se llamaba Edo… y algunos más errores en los otros caps que creo que volveré a re-subir… en cuanto tenga tiempo XD… lo siento por el otro fic desquebrajante y corto que subí… supongo que los deseos vuelven lentamente… gracias por leer, y gracias de Corazón a los que comentan y siguen mi historia n.n y espero también que comenten en este cap n.n Saludos.


End file.
